Amethyst Beginnings
by KhaosOmega
Summary: The prologue to the official Amethyst Angel Adventures chronology, follow Anise as she accesses her hidden abilities in her first few encounters with Team Vexus. Romantically pairing with Jet along the way, Anise will go from an ordinary Rune Angel to the powerhouse XQ agent she's depicted as. Rated M for a few intimate incidents.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are two OCs in siblings Jet and Hollie Brazie; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Note: This story is a prequel to the official Amethyst Angel Adventures chronology, but it occurs after the chronology's special take on the Galaxy Angel II games. As a result, while Anise doesn't have her titular nickname yet, she does have access to some of the abilities she utilizes in the series. This story also introduces past events that lead to some of the later events.**

 **Let's get started.**

 **Chapter 1: Electric Encounter**

"Man, Rico, what madness do you think we'll go through today?" sky-blue-haired Nano-Nano Pudding asked her orange-haired teammate Apricot 'Rico' Sakuraba. The two girls were standing on top of their dorm's roof; they and their female Rune Angel teammates were staying on Seldar, in a dorm owned by Kuuhen.

Where were the others? Kahlua was in her room working on something, Lily was out and about doing something, Natsume was busy in the dorm somewhere, and Anise was still sleeping.

None of them knew just what they were about to get into.

Trouble for the Angels began when Kahlua's experiment caused an explosion, sending Rico flying through the air. Fortunately for Rico, someone caught her while she was still airborne.

Rico's right hand was on the other person's chest.

"OH MY GOSH, SORRY! I didn't mean to grab you there!" a red-faced Rico said once she realized where exactly her right hand was.

"Don't be, Rico." a female voice said. "It's a good thing you did, considering what your super strength tends to do to the other gender." At this point Rico looked up, the deep blush on her face lessening a bit.

Looking back at her was a blonde female with hazel eyes.

"Still, though, thanks for the catch miss, uh," Rico began before the blonde cut her off.

"Call me Hollie. And i can understand if you're thinking i'm more developed than you, you are only 14 while i'm 19. Where exactly are you staying right now?"

"Me and the other Angels are currently staying at a dorm over that direction." Rico told the now-identified Hollie, pointing towards where the dorm was.

"Good thing it's over there, one of my teammates is positioned nearby to there. She's only a block away." Hollie stated, before activating a communicator equipped to something on her left arm. "Meredyth, it's Hollie. You in position?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay, Warp Module, lock onto the power level closest to the Rune Angel dorm, then warp to that position." Ten seconds later the duo vanished into thin air and rematerialized - in Anise's room. "That's strange. It's saying it sent me to the intended destination, but my actual target was a block out."

"I'll say." Meredyth's voice said over Hollie's communicator. "My scanner's reading a pretty big power level where you warped to as well, but it's not giving me any clues as to who it is."

"Meredyth, stay where you are. When i find out whose power level i locked on to i'll let you know."

"Sure thing. This way if i see Team Vexus i can alert you to their presence."

"And THAT way of thinking is why we recruited you."

"Who're you talkin' to?" Anise, who had just woke up, asked.

"A teammate of mine. I was intending to warp to her position after catching Rico out of the air, but i somehow locked onto someone else and it warped me here. Name's Hollie."

"Any relation to Jet?"

"Sister. Older sister, more specifically."

"I know what it's like to have an older sister." Rico piped up.

"Rico, before you go off on one of your Milfie stories again, would you and Hollie mind giving me a little privacy? I only just woke up, and i'll need to make myself presentable before you go looking for whoever's power level warped you into my room."

"She's got a point, Hollie. Like you told me earlier, i'm only 14, so i probably don't wanna see her with nothing on." With that Rico and Hollie walked into the hall. It was then that Hollie saw the state Kahlua's room was in.

Anise, meanwhile, fully climbed out of her bed in order to prepare herself for the day ahead. But a bluish light emitting from under her bed piqued her curiosity; looking to investigate she saw a mysterious sphere was positioned there. A ring in the middle of it was where the light was coming from.

Five minutes later Anise opened her door. The redhead had put on a red t-shirt, pink sweatpants, and a pair of blue high heel sandals. With her usual hairpins in place, along with the light red choker on her throat, she had become ready for whatever action the day provided.

Looking at the five girls in front of her (Hollie being in place of the absent Lily) Anise spoke up.

"Rico, i'm sure you and Hollie are wondering who you locked onto to warp straight into my room when Hollie was intending for someone a block out. Let's just say i saw a bluish light coming from something under my bed which piqued my curiosity, and an investigation revealed this." As if moving on its own, the sphere rolled out from under Anise's bed and into the middle of the six.

"Funny, i don't see how this can emit a power level, let alone one strong enough to cause a warp try to miss." Rico said as she examined the sphere.

"Not only that, but it's armored too." Nano added, feeling the surface.

"That's because this isn't your typical sphere. THIS is a Morph Ball. And judging by the coloration, that of someone with the XF Series Power Suit model codename 'Ice Star'." Anise stated.

Hollie immediately realized who she had locked onto following this revelation.

" _Jet._ " she said.

Two cyan wings, one on each side, took form outside the Morph Ball, and proceeded to lift it a couple feet into the air before a flash of light consumed it. When it faded, a figure wearing the winged cyan armor of the Ice Star Power Suit was standing where the Morph Ball had previously been. The brim of a blue baseball cap stuck out between where the top of the visor meets the helmet, said helmet had what looked like three vertically-aligned spikes in back, and (the six females had to look well down to see it) the armor appeared to have morphed around a pair of very high stiletto heels.

"Hey, sis." the armored figure said in a clearly male voice upon seeing Hollie.

"Jet, any idea how you were emitting a power level despite being in Morph Ball form?"

"Actually, no. Lemme guess, anything to do with you not warping to Meredyth like you were aiming for?"

"Yeah. Locked onto you somehow."

"Welcome to my world."

"Hey, your problems with Chaos Control are mostly timing-related."

"They haven't done aything serious to me yet."

"You got lucky on that last one, though."

"What do you mean?" Rico asked, butting into the conversation between the two siblings.

"Appeared right in front of an inbound Bowser. Lucky part is it was the massive Koopa's front side that hit him."

"Better that than the spiky back of the shell." Kahlua muttered.

"What's with the heeled look of the armor?" Natsume asked Jet.

"It's an option for all XF Series models." he responded. "While only the Zonova models require them, the Raiden Trio from which Ice Star originates has it as an option; when i found out it applies to both genders i jumped on a chance. Made me dual-gendered as a result." At that, Jet proceeded to deactivate the winged XF Series Power Suit. Once it had deactivated the girls got a good look at the heels it had morphed around, which was a pair of red very high stiletto pumps.

"How high ARE those heels?!" a shocked Kahlua asked.

"Non-platform seven. The only one of the five Angels here who could potentially handle them would be Kahlua, though the currently absent Lily may also be able to wear them without much difficulty. After that, outside of Nano altering her form, the next closest would be Anise. Whose blush is doing a good job at giving a tomato a run for its money, which is all the more impressive considering her red hair."

"Looks like Oyabun has a crush on someone." Nano, who had just noticed the blush herself, teased. Hollie started smirking.

"Hey Jet, remember when GZ Volcott contacted you two days ago?" she asked.

"What was that explosion earlier?" Jet asked.

"Don't change the subject Jet!" Hollie exclaimed.

"No, this is serious. My scouter just got a lock on Kuuhen's power level, and it's headed this way."

Kahlua's eyes went wide. "OH SNAP! The manager!"

"Don't worry, i know a technique that can undo the damage caused by the explosion." With that, the group of seven walked over to the door leading to what remained of Kahlua's room. Extending his left arm, a series of silver rings of light flew out of Jet's hand and started undoing the damage.

Kuuhen turned up in time to see the process finish up.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later (which saw Jet spend six explaining the technique he had used as a 'Rejuvenator') the dorm's kitchen was a bit crowded.

Then again, there were seventeen people in it, for when Lily returned to the dorm she had brought not only Kazuya Shiranami and Roselle Mateus, but all six Moon Angels as well. Jet and Hollie stood near a holoboard they had set up, with Kuuhen a little to Hollie's right (Hollie stood to the board's right); everyone else was around the main table in the room.

"Now, listen up. Lately there's been concerns around Seldar about a group calling themselves Team Vexus. Hollie and I understand those concerns, for some of our operatives have fought them before. One such operative, goes by the codename Z29." Jet started.

Mint interrupted at this point. "I've heard that codename. It was thanks to her that you brought the _Solaris GT_ to the GZ system." Looking at Forte's raised eyebrow, Mint explained her earlier statement. "My variant from there told me about it; the carrier was needed for the Emblem Frame in the area was the Kung-Fu Fighter."

Ranpha went ghostly pale. "Mint, _please_ tell me this isn't going where i think it is."

"Unfortunately, it is. That Emblem Frame isn't compatable with me, and on top of that the actual pilot wouldn't be able to control it in the emotional state she was in."

"Well, naturally i'd be in a rather emotional state if something happened to a sibling of mine." Ranpha, now somewhat returning to her normal color, stated.

"However, it isn't one of your siblings that the event responsible occurred to."

Whatever color Ranpha had recovered was gone again.

"Oh my." the blonde martial artist said in a small voice.

"Worst part is i can't think of any way to make it sound more like something the younger ones of us might be able to understand easier. Ranpha, your variant from GZ... was raped."

The loud THUD that followed the revelation meant that Ranpha had fainted. But she wasn't the only one shocked upon learning what had happened. Forte's eyes were wide, Rico had raced away to the bathroom, face slightly green, and a horrified Natsume had her hands over her mouth.

"OH MY GOSH THAT'S AWFUL!" Chitose exclaimed. "And for it to happen before someone even got a boyfriend, that's bound to negatively affect someone's perception of the other gender in a hurry."

Thirty minutes later Ranpha finally woke up.

"So Jet, what exactly was it you were trying to say earlier before Mint sidetracked us?" Vanilla asked.

"You see, Hollie here isn't just my older sister. She's also my second in command, as well as the creator of the dimension housing our group's main base. It's protected by a force shield that keeps anyone not on the group's roster out, and to ensure the force shield stays up at all times, the generator powering the force shield is in the dimension said force shield is protecting."

"Like Meredyth told me earlier, our agents have a specific way of thinking, always choosing the option that's best for the most potentially-affected people. I was intending to warp to her position after catching Rico out of the air - she may have grabbed my breast but it allowed her to confirm me being female considering what she does to males - but somehow i locked onto Jet instead." Hollie added.

"That's what woke me up earlier." Anise stated. "I mean, really, who just sleeps through someone suddenly materializing in your room? All forms have some sort of added effect that's sure to wake someone up."

"What group are you two referring to?" Forte asked. A golden X appeared on the holoboard.

"I KNEW i correctly recognized that part of the insignia on the Rainbow Omega Cannon's button when i investigated its sudden appearance as a new weapon on Relic Raider!" Mint exclaimed. "That's why i had Lester contact GZ Volcott, as while none of us know the group's transmission frequency GZ Volcott does."

"MINT!" Anise yelled, blushing like crazy again, but the damage was done.

"And now we're back on the subject i was originally alluding to when Jet's scouter detected you inbound." Hollie whispered into Kuuhen's ear.

"Funny thing is, Volcott never specified exactly who it was." Jet noted.

"He didn't?!" a shocked Mint exclaimed.

"Then again, Mint," Roselle spoke up, "you never told Lester who it was either. Lester told Tact, who informed Kazuya, who relayed it to me."

"Oops."

"Still, though," Jet said with a flirtatious hint to his voice as he leaned closer to the blushing Anise, "it's a good thing it's someone of your beauty."

Anise's blush intensified threefold.

"Uh, what's that smell?" Milfie asked randomly.

"Excuse me for a bit!" Anise said as she tore off towards her room.

"Good one Jet, you made her so turned on she soaked her panties!" Hollie said.

"I DIDN'T NEED THAT PICTURE!" Natsume shouted, her own face sporting a scarlet blush. This made Hollie start giggling.

"Wait a few years and Jet'll be doing that to you as well." she stated nonchalantly. Needless to say this shocked pretty much everyone still present other than Jet.

"You too, Natsume?!" Nano exclaimed.

"Yeah. She's one of nine Deltas in the group."

"A 4-OMEGA?!" Ranpha (who for some reason looked close to fainting again) yelled out.

"It's the only Soul Bond type the Rainbow Omega Cannon will appear to the primary Alpha of." a surprisingly calm Mint explained. That was when Anise returned, now in a miniskirt, thigh-high socks, and silver ankle-strap pumps.

"What'd i miss?" the redhead asked.

"Turns out Natsume's another girl in a Level 4-Omega Soul Bond linked to Jet." Kahlua explained.

"Somehow i'm not surprised. That explains why i suddenly gained access to the Rainbow Omega Cannon. But to think the youngest Angel in the history of the Angel Brigade is another girl in it."

"Back to the matter at hand," Jet spoke up, startling most of them, "at the moment Team Vexus consists of five girls." The golden X on the holoboard vanished, its place taken by a purple stylized v with pictures of five teenage females surrounding it. "This one, Georgia, isn't a threat; she's figured out something that made Hollie and i designate her our Team Vexus insider." With a motion of the hand, the picture of a red-haired female with blue eyes was moved to the far corner. But Mint noticed something.

"Why's she the only one of them whose eyes look normal?"

"The others are under an Imperius Curse."

Several jaws dropped.

"You know the main identifier Anise?!" Hollie asked.

"Yeah. Two years ago i actually fought someone else who was under that curse." Turning to Natsume, she added on, "Natsume, that person under the curse was the girl responsible for Kara's disappearance."

"I didn't know you had an older sister Natsume!" Rico exclaimed. Natsume started giggling.

"I'm not the only one with a sister you didn't know about." she stated.

"Knowing of my origins i know it's not me." Lily spoke up.

"It's not me either, with how young i was when i was orphaned i wouldn't know anything about another sibling." Vanilla added.

This caught Anise's attention. "How old were you at the time?"

"Four."

"Try having both parents killed by a force of nature as an infant." Anise stated, a tear welling in her eye.

"Oh gosh." Ranpha said. Jet, pure concern on his face, wrapped Anise in a hug just as she broke down.

"She survived because her parents prioritized the lives of her and their friend Stanley - who we later learned was a disguised King Soldum - over their own." Kazuya explained to the Moon Angels. Looking at Roselle he added, "You were out of commission as well after sacrificing yourself to finish off Parfait."

"What i don't get is how in all of that madness nobody even mentioned Adrienne." Natsume spoke up.

"WHO?!" Forte asked.

"The sibling of Anise none of you were aware of. They're identical twins; Kara told me about her as she could never tell them apart."

"I know that game." Hollie stated.

"Don't remind me." Jet retorted, having removed his cap to rub a red mark on his forehead.

"Huh?" Milfie asked, confusion evident on her face.

"I happen to have an identical twin sister of my own. Her name's Katey. As for the red mark on Jet's forehead, i had just acquired my own XF Series Power Suit model at the time he gained it. Specifically the pure Zonova model, a blonde female exclusive. Almost immediately after i obtained it, Katey shows up at complete random. Jet wasn't paying attention to what was going on between me and her, focusing on finding a way out of whatever room we were in on that Space Pirate homeworld; that mark was obtained when Katey pounced on him from behind, causing the combination of his Power Suit's heels and her momentum to vault him face first to the ground. While the brim of his cap sticking out where the top of the visor meets the helmet stopped him from actually landing on his face, it caused both that mark and a slight headache. No idea why the mark hasn't faded away yet even though the headache was gone in minutes." That's when Hollie's communicator started buzzing.

"Team Vexus is headed your way!" Meredyth's voice said from the other end.

"Thanks." Hollie responded. Turning to the Angels she spoke up. "Everyone, we've got trouble inbound. Meredyth, the girl i was trying to warp to earlier, has detected Team Vexus heading this way."

"This way you can see just how powerful Hollie and i are." Jet added. With that, everyone rushed outside. They were promptly confronted by four girls in matching tops bearing the stylized purple v shown on the holoboard earlier. Said four girls were also wearing mysterious amulets.

"The curse must be coming from the amulets!" Anise exclaimed.

"What makes you think that?" Hollie asked.

"The girl behind Kara's disappearance was wearing one when i fought her. Managed to easily destroy it with a direct strike after incapacitating the wearer."

"So that's why these ones have those force barriers. Unfortunately for them they only protect against direct strikes; an electric current into the wearer from another body part can bypass the barrier and overload the amulet itself."

"Let's see how well they can handle this." Jet stated, power level climbing exponentially. "Time to go Ultimate!" In a flash of light Jet's appearance had changed; the only part that stayed the same was the red pumps. His hair had gone from short, smooth, and black to knee length, very spiky, and an absolute myriad of colors. While the outfit scheme itself wasn't changed, the colors were, and his eyes now matched Lily's.

' _THAT'S IT! NOW i remember how to activate it!_ ' Anise thought to herself. Lifting herself slightly off the ground, she sent her own power level on a massive upswing.

" _TIME TO TURN IT UP TO ELEVEN!_ "

"NO WAY!" Kazuya yelled, his jaw dropping almost to the ground.

"This look is NOT the same one from earlier." Rico noted.

"YOU HIT NOVA LEGEND ALREADY?!" Hollie exclaimed. "I haven't gotten past Super Saiyan 6."

"I actually hit the form when Serena nearly killed Kazuya in the Master Core. But like Rico said earlier, this look isn't the same from then; i think i got a Chaos Reaction this time." Anise stated nonchalantly. Before ANYONE could react, she was already levelling the teal-haired Team Vexus member with an Ultimate Impact rush. Her final hit of the combo, instead of the typical downward kick, was a crystal gauntlet shot that caused electric energy to pulse through her; by the time her target landed she was standing behind her and executed an electrified Backstabber, holding the unfortunate girl long enough for an explosion to take place. Once the smoke that resulted from the blast faded away the amulet the teal-haired girl was wearing had been destroyed.

"EPSILON!" the purple-haired girl yelled. The blonde had made a move for Rico, but got sent flying well into the air.

"I GOT IT!" Jet, running around with an eye on the airborne girl's shadow, called out repeatedly. He did in fact catch the girl, but in position to nail her with the Attitude Adjustment; during the move a Hollie lookalike with dark blue highlights in her hair and a pink version of the stiletto gladiator sandals Hollie was wearing appeared out of nowhere and landed the RKO.

"Let's get out of here!" a brown-haired girl yelled. In a flash of light, three of the girls vanished; a portal appeared under the teal-haired girl and pulled her in. By then, however, Anise had grabbed a piece of the broken amulet bearing a mysterious symbol.

One she recognized from the amulet she destroyed two years prior.

"Dark Vector. And it's probably the same operative, too." she stated darkly.

Hollie heard her. "I may have a hunch on the exact identity of the girl in question, considering Jet and i have past experience against the blonde. The other Team Vexus girls call her Alpha, but her real name is Nella Jay. She's a former Cipher agent whose been under the curse before; Z29 was able to stop her from causing a devastating injury to our cousin Dawn when she landed a well-aimed Omega Blitz on an invisible Nella."

"Well, actually, Nella gave away her position 'cause Z29 rushed out with her Snag Machine and Aura Reader equipped; the light indicating Nella recalling her also-invisible Shadow Houndoom was what Z29 used to assist her aim." Jet reminded Hollie.

"Oh yeah." Jet then handed a piece of paper to Anise.

"Anise, if you ever want to join XQ, let me know." he told the redhead.

"Sure thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are certain characters including Jet Brazie and the appearance differences with Anise; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter Summary: Desiring to improve her image, Rico enters a fashion-based shopping contest only for a trio to give her problems. Anise, meanwhile, learns of a shadowy op while undercover, but an intimate encounter with Jet (who recognizes her immediately without alerting the enemies) gives her several new skills and a large number of additional allies.**

 **Chapter 2: Boosting the Chaos Factor**

"Wow! Hopefully after this i'll be able to create a new image for myself." Rico squealed excitedly. The orange-haired girl was only a small part of a massive crowd. Just to her right was teammate Nano, while Kahlua stood safely back a few hundred meters behind the back of the crowd.

Chaos began almost instantly; the person in charge of the cause of the crowd faked the start command and only five people didn't take off. Three females familiar with the tactic stayed put easily on their own; Anise appearing out of nowhere spawning a Domed Energy Shield kept Rico and Nano from being caught in the stampede. On the actual start Anise practically vanished into thin air, grabbed the item Rico wanted, nabbed a flyer for a grab bag event later in the week, and returned to Rico and Nano, before grabbing them by their arms, racing to Kahlua before grouping her and the other two together and teleporting all four of them back to their dorm.

All in under a minute.

"How fast IS that redhead?" one of the trio asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with her massive power level." another one stated. The thickset one just mumbled something incomprehensible.

Once back at the dorm Anise returned to her room to pack a couple items she'd need for what she had planned next.

* * *

One hour later Anise took a look at her reflection. She was at a location in the main city Kuuhen had told her about (for the dorm manager, under the disguise of hostess-for-hire Sur, was the main person there).

Anise was clad in a strapless maid-type minidress with white gloves that reached close to her shoulders, fishnet stockings that stopped just under the shorter-than-normal skirt, and black ankle-strap peep-toe extreme stiletto pumps with a bow on the front. With her Full-Power Super Saiyan form active (making her red hair blonde and her azure eyes green) she looked like a completely different person. That's when Sur walked in.

"Mango, you ready?" 'she' asked.

"Definitely." the disguised Anise responded. With that the duo walked out to the bar.

On the other side were three male figures. One had a pair of thick-lens glasses over his eyes while the other two both wore masks.

"So, Kobayashi, how's life been for you so far?" Sur asked.

"Not good. If i don't pull off something big soon, i won't meet my quota. Who's the blonde?"

"Name's Mango. I'm new here." the disguised Anise answered. She was hoping to flirt with one of them, but none looked like her type. She would gain a chance to attempt to flirt with someone, though, when Jet walked in.

"Hey, hot stuff." Anise flirtatiously said.

"Hey yourself, sexy." Jet retorted with a flirtatious hint in his own voice.

This had the effect of causing (the disguised) Anise to completely soak her panties in arousal.

"Have you got anything planned, Kobayashi?" Sur asked the guy with the glasses.

One of his masked subordinates said something completely different.

"BOSS, XQ AGENT AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!" Almost instinctively, the three got up and raced out the door.

"No idea how that guy recognized me." Jet muttered to himself. He then spoke up to talk to Sur.

"Sur, i'm gonna need to borrow Mango for a bit."

"Okay. I kinda expected you to show up today anyway, that's why i called for her."

"You know she's actually Anise, then."

"Sure do. Don't know how she managed to pull off the green-eyed blonde look the way she is right now."

"Full-Power Super Saiyan. Without the base version's flame-like aura those Hayashi guys think the blonde hair and green eyes are natural."

"Seems like you're familiar with the transformation."

"I'm a big fan of Dragon Ball Z, so i'm familiar with the transformation."

"Oh."

"Anise, let's go."

"Okay." Anise said, before Jet took her hand and teleported them both to another dimension.

"So, Jet, what exactly are you planning?"

"Well, Anise, my counterflirt back at that location caused you to soak your panties, which was only step one in activating the Bond. Right now i intend to use it to my advantage and complete the activation entirely."

"It's my first time, though. Be gentle with me."

"After what happened to my cousin Dawn, there's no way i'd go too intense for you; i'd rather make sure you're ready for an intensity boost before doing it. Since the maid dress you currently have on has a skirt short enough for it, you don't have to remove it. As a potential way to strengthen the Bond's activation, however, i'd suggest you keep your heels on."

"Gonna make it a requirement for the Bond that any girl having sex with you has to do so with heels on, eh?"

"You bet. The way i see it, any female involved in ANYTHING sexual absolutely MUST wear high heels during it. I understand the average male not doing so as well, but then again i'm not an average male thanks to Ice Star."

"Guess i should get used to seeing you in heels, then."

"Definitely. You should probably get used to wearing heels yourself, as i might end up wanting an intimate activity with you at ANY time. I WILL, however, make sure it's at a time when you're not in a dangerous part of whatever mission you may be on at the time."

"And THAT confirms why you're the XQ captain."

"So, what do ya say? Ready to get it on?"

"As i'll ever be. Like i said earlier, it's my first time, so be gentle." With this, Jet had gotten himself ready for an intimate activity with the sexy redhead within a minute.

"DANG, JET! I had no idea you were THAT well-endowed!" Anise exclaimed. If she was still a virgin now, she may have been tight in that area, but with how big Jet was in that department, they were in for one heck of a good experience.

As promised, Jet started slowly to get Anise used to the experience. Three minutes in, Jet received the go from Anise to boost his speed slightly. At the five minute mark another clearance to speed up was given, and by this point Jet was going at the same pace a guy would normally use on someone with experience. A further fifteen passed before both of them hit their limits, Jet releasing inside Anise as a pulse of golden light erupted around them.

"Darn, Jet, that was intense. I might need a change of outfits, so anyone doesn't sense what just happened between us."

"Good thing i brought one that i know will fit you perfectly, just for that reason. I even brought along some more modest heels for ya, so anyone who isn't familiar with the idea of extreme heels won't be confused by them. 'Course, i'm not referring to those who already know thanks to Ice Star, since such heels are part of my Ice Star Power Suit."

"True."

"Well, then, better change. Oh, and there's a surprise for you in there."

"Sure thing." Anise said before she went over to where Jet had placed what she believed was the backpack carrying the new outfit. After removing the maid-esque minidress, the extreme heels, and the fishnets, she proceeded to don the new outfit. The first thing she pulled out was a wine red lace strapless lingerie bra and matching panties. Following it was a teal lace bustier with amethyst studs where the breasts went. Next was a black leather miniskirt that went stopped only a centimeter above the top of a pair of white thigh high socks she found at almost the same time. Golden five inch stiletto peep-toe ankle-strap pumps with a one inch platform (the only thing that couldn't have the amount of area it occupied reduced) were the second-to-last item regarding the outfit in question to come out of the pack, and they fit her perfectly. Heck, Jet even remembered to go a size up for the five inch heel, as most heels of at least that height needed a boost in shoe size.

The surprise came in the form of a turquoise jacket bearing the XQ logo over the number '07GA'.

' _OH MY GOSH! He actually made me an XQ operative! This means i can enter the dimension the XQ base is in! But what's the number? I understand the 07 is an actual number, but what the heck is the 'GA' after it for?_ ' Anise thought to herself.

"Anise, the GA on the jacket following the 07 is a Home Dimension Identifier Code. GA, a code that isn't used much - you're the first one outside those five from GX to use it - stands for 'Galaxy Angel'."

"I understand why i got that code, since the Galaxy Angel series is my origin." Anise said, pulling a wooden sign out from behind her back.

'There Goes the Fourth Wall' was emblazoned on it.

"Also, the codes help out when multiple agents have the same number, as the number followed by the code - only those from my home dimension, which XQ dubs the 'Main World', don't have the code - is how agents are usually identified. Such as with your number; only one other agent uses 07."

"Oh really, who would that be?"

"Me. After all, you're the primary Alpha of my Bond; for now, i think we should use the same number even though your number has a code after it."

"Sure. 'Course, this way i can enter the dimension the XQ base is in. I may need something to help me navigate it, though, if what i heard about the actual base being a practical maze to be correct."

"This should help." Jet said, tossing her a scouter very similar to his own. The biggest difference was that the bottom of her left ear was still visible, unlike Jet's own scouter. Also, this one had a wine red lens compared to the cyan one of Jet's. "That, Anise, is a modified XF-ZR1 scouter meant to allow the wearer to wear earrings with it. All female XQ agents are given one of that design, while the males are given the one i'm wearing."

"Sweet. Is the map of the XQ base downloaded into it?"

"Sure is." Jet then opened a portal. "Let's go. Heads up, though, 'cause i know of a few agents who're in my Bond and once they learn of your status as the primary Alpha they're bound to dogpile on top of ya." With that, the two entered the portal.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS AMAZING!" Anise squealed like an anime schoolgirl upon exiting the portal. In front of her was an extremely massive, extremely sophisticated building with XQ's golden X emblazoned on the front.

"Like the look of the base so far, Anise?" Jet asked the redhead. "This is only the outside, there's even more inside the base." Anise then turned to Jet, stars literally in her azure eyes.

"Show me! I bet there's all sorts of amazing stuff in there!"

"That's the plan, sexy." Anise started visibly blushing at the flirtatious tone in Jet's voice.

She quickly realized she blushed too intensely, for her face fell seconds later.

"Aw man, i've only had these panties for five minutes and you already made me soak 'em with that flirt."

"OH SNAP! Really?! My bad, Anise!" Jet, having now realized his mistake, said. He then dropped something around them, encasing them in a pillar of black (that they could still see inside of) before handing a box he pulled out of the Portable Storage System on his right arm to her.

"Good thing i planned ahead and got you several packs of panties for ya just in case." he told her, as she opened the box to reveal several packs of lacy panties similar to the now-soaked pair she had on. One pair in particular caught her attention.

"OOOOOOHHH! I'm goin' for this pair." an awestruck Anise said, before pulling the chosen pair (in amethyst coloration) out. She proceeded to pull the soaked wine red pair down (without removing the miniskirt) and replaced them with the amethyst pair. Once she finished the change, Jet dropped the black pillar and the duo proceeded to enter the base.

"COOL! This is amazing! So much tech."

"It's all XQ-designed too, which is way more sophisticated than normal tech. I'll show you around. Follow me." Jet said before starting the tour.

"This part of the base is the cafeteria, where the agents have their meals." Jet explained at the first stop, a massive room filled with countless tables and a counter with a kitchen behind it. He then led her to a different part, which had multiple exercise machines.

"I'm guessing this is the gym, judging by the stuff here." Anise guessed at that stop.

"Sure is."

"Hey Jet, i need you for something real quick." Hollie said as she encountered the duo in front of a lounge room.

"Okay. Anise, stay in this lounge room here while i'm busy attending to what my sister needs." Jet stated.

"Sure thing." Anise responded before she entered the room. She wasn't alone in there, for there were at least fifteen other girls in there, most of them wearing varying high heels.

"Hey, cutie, who're you?" one of them, who had red hair and was in golden ballet flats, asked.

"The name's Anise. Anise Azeat. I just became an operative less than an hour ago."

"A new agent? Cool. Who recruited you?" a blonde in white t-strap pumps asked.

"Jet did. Every time he flirts with me i end up soaking my panties." Anise answered the blonde, blushing.

"So you're the girl GZ Volcott was referring to last week." a brunette in black knee-high flat boots stated. "Maryclaire Farrell. I just recently learned i'm one of the Bond's nine 'lieutenants'."

"You're in luck, my teammate Natsume is another of them."

"That's one less person to worry about finding." a black-haired girl in red pumps noted. "Did Jet show you Ice Star?"

"He was wearing it when a miswarp by Hollie led to me meeting him for the first time. Strangest part is the miswarp occurred while he had the Morph Ball active. Why, are you familiar with it?"

"Are you kidding? Of course i'm familiar with it; the name's Taylor Johnson. Jet's one of my fellow Crystal Sky Raiders; my name in the group is Spark Skyfyre, while Jet's known as Ace."

"Ooooh, another XF Series Power Suit wearer. What's your model?"

"WaveStorm, the electric-affinity model."

"How well endowed are you?" a girl who had her brown hair in the same style Hollie's was and had on white platform stiletto sandals asked. Anise proceeded to remove her jacket, bustier, and miniskirt.

Once she was showing off her bra and panties the gold ballet flat-wearing redhead noticed something.

"Why're you bra and panties different colors?"

"Remember when i said Jet's flirting with me causes me to soak my panties?" Anise asked, earning a nod from the redhead. "Well, i was originally wearing a matching set but a flirt from outside the base soaked the panties; fortunately Jet had planned ahead for the possibility and handed me a box with many additional pairs in various colors. Jet told me to stay here for now, his older sister needed him to help for something."

"So you're familiar with Hollie, then." the redhead stated.

"You know her?"

"Duh. She's my best friend. Name's Maeve."

"Nice name. Means i'm not the only Rainbow Angel redhead. Sweet ballet flats, Maeve. Cool color, too. I'm wanting a pair, and i've only been here for four minutes."

"Glad you like 'em. Best part is there's a store here in Soluna City selling 'em."

"SWEET!" Anise exclaimed, completely unaware that a blonde in Adidas Adissage slides was removing her bra.

"DANG, 40DD! Man, for a girl who's only 16 you've got amazingly large tits." she said, alerting Anise to the fact her tits were exposed. Much to everyone else's surprise, the lack of her bra didn't cause them to sag; in fact, they were still perfectly cupped despite being shown to the others.

"Thanks Alison. Helps out, 'cause since a flirt does nothing to a bra Jet left the box of them here. I'm guessing she already has their matching panties since she's in the amethyst one right now." a girl with black hair and wearing silver glitter ballet flats stated before handing the strapless bra matching the panties Anise currently wore to the sexy redhead. Anise would proceed to put it on before doing so with the bustier and miniskirt; she decided to tie her jacket around her waist.

"Hey, Anise, i hope they aren't doing a number on you." a male voice said; Jet had returned.

"Oh, we're not, but Alison did allow us to confirm she has tits considerably larger than a normal girl age 16." the brunette in white sandals said. "Size 40DD."

"Once you finish giving her the tour of the base, i'll take her to that store that sells my signature flats." Maeve suggested. "I think there are other pairs worn by female agents at that same store. Fortunately i have a list of them, so i can show them to her when i find them."

"I'll hold you to that, Maeve. Come on, Anise, let's restart the tour." Jet stated.

"Right behind ya." At this point Anise rejoined Jet in continuing the tour of the base. This sequence featured multiple stops, including one where Anise got a good look at Jet's personal room - and saw his MASSIVE collection of women's shoes. Not just high heels, either; she saw many pairs of ballet flats, dozens of pairs of flip-flops, a storage shelf holding more than two hundred pairs of flat sandals (in all three varieties, including one shelf that held only Adissage pairs), and even several pairs of Ugg boots and similar variants. Right next door to it was a room bearing her number, which she took as her new room.

It was after they had gotten to a room with the number 29M on it that a male with black hair ran up to the duo.

"Jet, that video game tournament's starting in five minutes!"

"AW POOP DECK YOU'RE RIGHT!" Jet exclaimed, having just realized it. "Wait here, Anise, Storm and i gotta run. Video game tournament we signed up for."

"Okay." At this, Jet took off behind Storm. Then the door next to her opened.

"Hey, miss, come in." a female voice on the other side said. Anise entered the door to see a room with the walls painted with pink flames.

Two girls were in there, one a blonde with amethyst accents who looked slightly older than Anise, the other a blue-haired girl who was considerably younger - only slightly older than Natsume by the looks of it.

"Who're you?" the blonde asked.

"Anise Azeat. I'm the new agent Jet recruited earlier."

"Dawn." the blunette stated. "Jet's cousin."

"And you?" Anise asked the blonde.

"Real name's Peach, but i mainly go by my middle name Rochelle."

"Cool name."

"Thanks."

"So, Dawn, i heard you were raped." Anise said in a more somber tone to reflect the change in topic.

"Yeah." Dawn said in a small voice. "Nella was behind it, but Rochelle went Super Saiyan to save me. She was only three foot eight at the time; she went Super Saiyan 4 three weeks ago which gave her the form she has now."

"Good thing she got the form before i got here, 'cause she looks quite cute."

"Thanks." Rochelle said, a faint blush on her cheeks. "You look even prettier than me, though."

"Aw, come on, don't make me blush. I've already had to change my panties twice after Jet's flirting made me soak them." Anise responded.

"Twice? He must have some serious effect on you if a simple flirt makes you do THAT."

"Worst part is i didn't even have the second pair for five minutes and his flirting got me."

"THAT quickly?! Dang!"

"Never thought Jet had a flirtatious side in the three years i've known him." Rochelle stated to herself.

"Where did you first meet?" Anise asked, having heard her.

"Random starship before going to Tallon IV."

"I take it you've seen Ice Star then."

"Are you kidding? I saw him obtain it! As of right now i don't have an XF Series model - i was only 3 foot 8 despite being 13 at the time - but my current Power Suit is unique in that the Arm Cannon is on the left arm instead of the right like the others. The reason i use a flipped setup is 'cause when i initially got my first Power Suit my right arm was much weaker than normal - it's the primary reason i throw left-handed like Jet."

"Oooh, a southpaw." Anise stated.

"Uhhh, what does she mean by that?" a confused Rochelle asked Dawn.

"It's another term for a left-handed thrower."

"Man, right-handed throwers MUST be quite common."

"ERICEV913!" a male voice yelled from elsewhere. "Moron got me on the flank!"

"Exactly what keeps happening to me." Jet was heard saying. "Seriously, it's always either someone on the flank or a sniper, and i can't snipe decently."

"Ah, so that's why you prefer full-auto weapons."

"VIPER YOU IDIOT! EVERY TIME! CHECK YOUR FLANKS!"

"OH MY GOD HOW DID I HIT THAT ONE?!"

"Mike, excellent shot!"

"EVERY TIME I TRY TO FLANK SOMEONE I GET SNIPED BY ONE OF HIS TEAMMATES!"

"NICKELHORNET! Last time i team with you, stupid moron!"

"ERIC, SERIOUSLY! Next time, you're on sniping duty."

"Uh, Viper, WATCH YOUR BLEEPING FLANKS!"

"Pricks keep getting me from out of nowhere."

"YOU MORON!"

"CHALLENGE COMPLETE!" Jet suddenly yelled.

"KOBRA, YOU DORK!"

"OH SNAP, THAT WAS MY HEAD!"

"DARN IT, WRONG BUTTON!"

"Kobra threw a 'nade." Jet stated; almost immediately someone on the other team exploded.

"I FOUND A GRENADE!"

"OH BEEP, BEHIND ME!"

"AGAIN WITH THE FLANKS, ERIC!"

"BLOCKHEAD!"

"Which way am i goin'? Playin' mind games with you - oh that's a grenade." a random person stated before a grenade went off.

"Got some of your mind games on my foot."

"DANG IT, WRONG BUTTON AGAIN!"

"Chopper Gunner inbound." Jet stated.

"AW DANG IT! JET'S ON AN ELEVEN KILL STREAK!"

"Zeke, you got the Stinger, go for it."

"DANG IT, I ALMOST HAD A LOCK ON THE BLEEPING THING!"

"Stupid moron was standing still thanks to trying to aim the Stinger."

"HOLY FISH, MY HEAD!"

"YOU LOOK LIKE A TREE!" someone yelled.

"Nice one Lauren." Jet stated in response.

"HOLY F***, BAD SPAWN!"

"Nice to be on the side using the Chopper Gunner this time."

"WRONG BUTTON!"

"OW, MY HEAD!" Storm suddenly yelled.

"I headshotted Storm, how the heck'd that happen?"

"Throwin' a nade." Storm said as soon as he respawned; someone immediately exploded afterwards.

"AW MAN!"

"Oh, you found my grenade?

"DID YOU F****** SPAWN BEHIND ME?!"

"Uh-oh, retard alert!"

"ERIC, YOU RETARD! WHERE THE F*** WERE YOU?!"

"Dead by Kobra's grenade."

"YEAH, HEADSHO - OH YOU ROCKET WHORE!"

"Zoey's the only one who uses rockets regularly in FPS multiplayer action." Dawn stated, having heard that last line.

"Dang, first Jet and now Zoey." Rochelle said. "I wonder who'll be the subject of the next surprising fact."

"So Jet's into first-person shooters, i take it." Anise spoke up.

"Yup, he is. Three series in particular. Call of Duty, Halo, and Battlefield; he only has one game of that last series compared to four of each of the other two. He's a CQC type in those games, as he can't snipe very accurately and shotguns only work best for him when he's on his target's flank, due to the spread from firing a shotgun."

"Racing games are another genre Jet really likes; if it's an available vehicle in whatever game you play him in, expect him to race in a Corvette."

"I'm guessing Chevy is his favorite auto manufacturer."

"ERIC, YOU IDIOT! NEXT GAME, SNIPERS ONLY!"

"SCREW YOU, DALTON! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

"Kobra threw a 'nade."

"QUEEN_PLASMA! SAME TEAM!"

"I FOUND A GRENADE!"

"It was only a matter of time before they started team-killing." Jet spoke up.

"ERIC, SAME TEAM!"

"WHO TURNED HARDCORE RULES ON?!"

"SAME TEAM, MORON!"

"TACTICAL NUKE INBOUND! IT'S OVER!"

"F****** S***, JET GOT A TWENTY-FIVE!"

"Twenty-four, actually."

"Oops. Hardline. Of course."

"Modern Warfare 2?" Anise asked.

"Storm said the game played is random each match; i think this one drew the oldest of Jet's Call of Duty games." Rochelle stated, trying to hide a blush.

"Ooooh, someone's got a crush on Storm!" Dawn teased, having noticed the blush.

"What's Hardline?" Anise asked, confused about something.

"Jet's favorite Call of Duty perk. Allows him to get killstreaks sooner than without it, which in his case is good as he's never able to tell when he's about to get caught out by an opponent until too late. Especially when the game being played doesn't have the support streak option, which removes the death reset issue. He's not very good at sniping, and semi-auto weapons take too long to kill his target even from behind, so Jet prefers using fully automatic weapons. In particular the P90 SMG; that gun puts rounds downrange like you wouldn't believe."

* * *

 _Three days later..._

"So, at least it was only an engine issue." Lily stated. The Rune Angels had been called in to assist a merchant ship that was having engine trouble.

They encountered three male figures who looked suspiciously familiar to Anise. Rico's curiosity had gotten the better of her, for she was busy looking around in the cargo bay. Strangely, one bag in there ripped, but luckily for the three figures, Rico didn't press further.

It was as the group was walking back to where they had docked their Emblem Frames when Anise suddenly turned around and walked back.

"Alright, Hayashi, freeze!" she yelled out, aiming two submachine guns that had materialized out of thin air at the trio. It was clear that she had just recognized them from before.

"Okay," one masked goon began, holding a wooden sign with 'There Goes the Fourth Wall' emblazoned on it, "how the heck does she even know what we look like?"

"I will say she looks strikingly similar to Mango." another noted.

"That, you knuckleheads, is 'cause i was using an alternate of this." Anise stated, before a flame-like aura erupted around her as her hair went golden blonde and her eyes a bright green.

"Since when could you go Super Saiyan?!" Kobayashi yelled out in shock, recognizing the form.

"Super Saiyan?!" a goon exclaimed. Then his face lit up in realization. "She was using the aura-less Full Power variant as Mango!"

"About time you realized it!" Anise spoke up. What the goons never knew was that a flash of purple had emitted from her eyes and the contents of the bag in question had vanished.

" _Lily, take that bank plate back to the NEUE Galactic Bank. I don't trust Rico with it, just in case her super strength activates. Kahlua can't be trusted either, for her sharing a body with Tequila makes whatever she does a bit risky. Natsume, while i trust her no matter what, i need her for something here. Bring Nano with you in case you run into interference and need repairs._ " Anise Psychically explained to Lily. Three minutes went by before the pearl-pink-haired form of the eleven-year-old Natsume appeared next to Anise.

"Dang, Anise, it didn't take you long to master how to think like an XQ agent." she said to the normally-red-haired teen.

"That's 'cause i've been one since about an hour after these dweebs bailed upon one of the goons recognizing Jet." the Super Saiyan revealed, causing Kobayashi's jaw to hit the floor. "Also, in the process i got the Bond active, but i understand if your pull into it hasn't activated yet, considering you're only eleven and Jet's nineteen."

"Okay, that's one question i had averted, but what exactly do you need me here for?"

"Easy. I'm gonna disengage my XaiaSummoned SMGs and bring out my Nova Legend form, which'll bring Jet and some of my other allies here; they're focusing on my power level waiting for the surge. While i'm doing that, i want you to stand immediately in front of me and have your barrier active in case these morons try to attack me mid-transformation."

"But what's gonna happen to me when the transformation activates? I saw the burst when you ascended last week during that confrontation with Team Vexus, if i'm gonna be that close to you when you transform the blast'll catch me for sure."

"Oh, don't worry about being hurt by it, all it'll do is bring out your own transformation. Think of it as a shortcut to accessing the form without needing a strong enough emotional reaction to break your Final Trigger."

"Didn't think that was possible." she shyly admitted.

"Turns out its a common effect for XZ Series transformations outside of the first ten. My research on the effect even revealed anyone capable of accessing the forms can use the effect to reach them, even when all people involved in a certain transformation triggering said effect are ascending to the form in question for the first time."

"Is this 'XaiaSummon' you mentioned an XQ technique? 'Cause if Forte learned about you being able to use it she's bound to be jealous."

Anise knew that if Forte did become jealous at her new ability she couldn't blame her, Forte was a weapons expert, particularly in guns, which the ability specialized in.

"Forte might not be the only one potentially jealous at an XQ technique i picked up over the past three days; Lily would have that reaction upon learning i can use the Random Sword Draw. It's a technique where you clench the hand in which you intend to hold the sword, move it as if you're pulling it out of a sheath of some kind in that position, and a random sword materializes in your hand. One particular female XQ agent i befriended over the past three days used the technique as a newly-ascended Super Saiyan and got ridiculously lucky to draw Soulcalibur's true form. She did it as part of a rape-preventing rescue that gave her XQ agent status, along with eight girls, seven of them Jet's age and all from his home dimension, who she had use the Dragon Fist to create the escape route. That Dark Vector agent behind last week's amulet most likely set it up through Alpha."

"Was it the rape that made Ranpha faint last week when it was revealed?"

"Actually no, she was already in her Super Saiyan 4-induced more age-appropriate form when she stopped GZ Ranpha's rape two and a half weeks back. The one i'm referring to was before Team Vexus formed, and the victim's only slightly younger than you."

Natsume was beyond shocked by the revelation.

"On three." Anise spoke up, eyes closed; had she had them open she would've seen the sphere of rainbow flames encasing her younger teammate.

"One," the Super Saiyan began.

"Two," she continued before a feral scream from Natsume interrupted her.

Upon opening her eyes, Anise realized she and Natsume weren't alone, for the allies from XQ she had mentioned were now present.

Dawn, slack-jawed at Natsume's form, was among them.

"Anise, if you were planning on triggering her ascent, revealing my rape might've caused her to trigger yours instead." the blue-haired girl told her new ally.

Looking slightly down Anise's jaw dropped. Natsume's pearl-pink hair had now become a glittery sapphire blue, her amber eyes were now ruby red, and the golden six inch stiletto, two inch platform sandals bumped her height to where Anise's jaw would be if it wasn't for the normally-red-haired girl's own platform heels.

"I guess i ended up breaking it anyway." Anise muttered.

"So we meet again, Hayashi." Jet said from just to the transformed duo's right.

"This isn't gonna end well." one of the masked goons stated.

* * *

Friday rolled around and with it came the grab bag event. Within minutes a massive crowd was in the vicinity.

Among them were the three who had been stunned by Anise's speed earlier that week.

This time around there was no fake start, enabling everyone to take off without any problems.

Much to the surprise of the mystery trio, Rico was able to keep up with them.

On a nearby roof overlooking the madness that was underway was Natsume, utilizing her Super Saiyan 3 form for her hair reached past the edge of the roof she stood on.

"Kahlua's training sure is paying off for Rico, she's keeping up with that unknown trio easily. And it's a good thing those Hayashi guys are out of the way, otherwise there's a chance for trouble." the normally-pearl-pink-haired girl said to herself. There was one question on her mind, however.

"Where did Anise disappear to this time?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another dimension..._

"These heels sure look good on me, right?" Anise asked Maeve. The two redheads were in a shoe store in Soluna City, in the dimension housing the XQ main base.

"I'll say. For someone who was originally quite a tomboy, you sure do know how to walk in heels."

"That might've been the result of a power boost i unexpectedly experienced prior to Herea popping up."

"So one of them gave you the power level you currently have. Totally wasn't expecting to find agent 127's higher-heeled purple version of Michelle Bray's platform sandals, though."

"Speaking of high heels, if you're another girl in the Bond you'll need at least one pair for times when Jet says they're required, like during intimate time. It's up to you if you choose to make them your primary shoe type, but otherwise you'll only need them for such mandatory moments."

"I take it Jet told you this about a week ago when you were getting it activated, then."

"He did. Oh, what's this one?"

Maeve's jaw dropped when she saw the contents of the box Anise pulled off a nearby shelf. Like the pair she was currently trying on, this box contaiend a pair of high heel sandals with ankle-straps, but this pair had a wedge heel. It wasn't just any random wedge sandal, either.

"What's going on here?" Hollie Brazie asked as she walked up. She then looked in the box Anise was holding, before her own jaw dropped.

"You managed to find a pair of my signature wedges?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are some original characters (including Jet and Hollie Brazie) and this chapter's plot elements (on Hollie's side); everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 3: Backstories**

 _Anise's POV_

"Seriously? In the short time i've known you i've only ever seen you wear stilettos." i said. There was some truth behind my words; i hadn't been an XQ agent for two weeks, and i had only met Hollie the day before that, with every time i had been in the same area as Hollie she was always wearing stilettos. The fact she had a pair of wedge heels was surprising to me.

Maeve didn't have any reaction to Hollie's revelation, but i attributed that to her being close friends with Hollie, maybe she's seen her in a pair of wedge heels before. But i was curious about what Hollie meant about 'signature'; grouping my stuff together i activated a feature on the Portable Storage System on my left arm (i'm a right-handed thrower) that only worked in Zelixena stores in part due to the lack of non-XQ personnel in the dimension. Then again, the dimension wasn't all that developed partly because XQ has only been active for a little more than a year at most. Basically all Zelixena consisted of was a few shops and the main base. Once that was done a barrage of light beams emitted from elsewhere on the same Portable Storage System transferring my new stuff into it, before following Hollie back to the base.

Stopping briefly in front of a door bearing the number 109 so Hollie could open it (i assumed it was Hollie's) i followed the blonde in. As soon as i entered i found my theory of Hollie only having stilettos was even more off, for not only did she have more than one pair of wedge heels (none of which looked like the pair i found at the store to which Hollie made the revelation), but she also had several pairs of flat shoes, mostly flip-flops. One of them was an admittedly cute silver pair that i was hoping came in a high-heeled variant, preferably also with an ankle-strap while keeping the flip-flop-style thong.

Now that i think about having a gladiator heel version of Hollie's cute silver flip-flops i took a good glance at the heels the golden-blonde was currently wearing. They were black non-platform stilettos, with the same thong style typical of flip-flops and an ankle-strap that was similar to those platform heel sandals Michelle Bray was wearing two weeks ago. Hollie was reaching under her bed (for some reason i thought about how i first met her and her brother Jet looking at it) and when she climbed onto it she was holding a box. Sitting on the bed next to her she then removed the lid off the top of the box revealing the same wedge heels behind the revelation from earlier. This pair, i figured, was her 'signature' pair.

The lone difference between this pair and my new ones was a streak of dark red on the outer side of the left shoe's wedge.

"What's that?" i asked, curious.

"The reason i put myself through extreme speed training to gain my current speed skills. Before it happened i mostly wore miniskirts."

"So, what exactly happened?"

"One day, during the summer break between my freshman and sophomore years of high school, i was simply walking along when i was suddenly slashed in the lower left leg. Fortunately there were several spectators in the area when it happened, and some even had medical experience, helping me out by limiting the amount of blood lost from the wound. Since then i've exclusively stuck to heels for my speed training, and sweatpants to hide this." Hollie explained, before lifting the left leg of her sweatpants revealing a long armband-like sleeve made of metal. "I keep the protector hidden so any bad guys don't think i'm an easy target, with the protector being made of metal for extra protection of my wound."

"Was that the year Jet acquired Ice Star?" i asked.

"The year before it, actually. Jet's had a feminine side since we were in elementary school, and he used the fact either gender can acquire XF Series Power Suit models in high heels to change his gender designation to dual, allowing him to wear anything of either gender at will. Dual-gender designation also means Jet in feminine outfits isn't classified as crossdressing."

"If only Melba knew that when Kazuya backed out of a trip to Hokkori. I had a hard time keeping track of him, but on the upside when i suddenly gained access to the Rainbow Omega Cannon his reason for backing out was justified."

"Reason?"

"He said he didn't want to become romantically involved with someone who was Soul Bound to another male."

"Oh."

"By the way, who made those heels you're wearing?" i asked; whoever made them might be a helpful ally in the event i wanted to try being a fashion model.

"Follow me." Hollie said as she stood up, putting the box with her signature wedge heel sandals to the side. Standing up, i proceeded to follow her to a different building.

Seated in front of a few sketchbooks was a male with short aqua hair. It was just as i followed Hollie in that the guy looked up.

"Hollie, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I brought a new girl, she was wondering who designed the heels i'm in right now." At this, Hollie stepped slightly to her right, giving the guy a good look at me. "XJR, this is Anise Azeat. She joined three weeks ago, my brother Jet recruited her. Anise, this is Xavier Jason Reynolds, XQ's cheif shoe designer. Specialty is high heels; my pair is of his gladiator-themed 545 Series."

"I guess his series' heel heights depend on the hundred's digit of the series number." i stated.

"You would be correct Anise. Any design ideas you have for me?"

"Actually i do have two in mind. One is a platform stiletto sandal with multiple ankle-straps, preferably none with padlocks so i don't get the keys that come with them mixed up, heel height of at least seven inches. The other idea is another ankle-strap sandal, but silver and with a flip-flop-style thong. Minimum heel for the silver pair is 8 inches, but i'll accept any heel style."

"Any preference for color on the multi-ankle-strap stilettos?"

"For them i was thinking a wine red, it's my favorite color."

"You're in luck Anise, i just so happened to add that color to my array of options."

"Sweet, thanks." i said just as he pulled a device out of a nearby box.

"So, for the silver pair, how about a shankless wedge?"

"You can make those?!" i exclaimed. Xavier nodded. "AWESOME! I've always wanted a pair of that style!"

"Okay. The multi-ankle-strap stiletto is an eight and a half inch heel, with a three and a quarter inch platform, in wine red. 877 Series, the only seven-inch-plus series i've got active. As for the silver gladiators, ten and a half inch shankless wedge, four inch platform. First design of the new 1052 Series."

"Quick question."

"What is it?"

"What designations do you give any high heel boots you design?"

"No specific designations; a specific Series can have boots of any length."

"Oh, okay. Helps if i want multiple pairs of boots in different lengths from the same height stats."

"Yeah. I got the idea from the Ellie brand of high heels, figured it was easier to remember than the Pleaser system of high heel boots."

"Smart thinking there."

"Thanks. Brazelica, you got any new designs you want?"

Okay, i'm confused.

"Brazelica?" i asked Hollie.

"Jet gave me that nickname junior year. It's a combination of my last name and the first name of a classmate named Angelica. XJR knows it for he named my current heels using the first two-thirds of it."

"545-Brazel, good model name. I was thinking the wine red pair should be named 877-Anise, and the silver pair 1052-Chrono. The 877 can be expanded into other colors, but for now stick to just wine red."

"Okay. Give it about four more minutes and both should be done."

"Must be some high-tech machine to finish them so quickly, though then again both of my new ideas are sandals so they should be done rather quickly. What's the heel of the stiletto pair made of? I'd rather not have one that breaks easily."

"Good thing you asked, for the heel's Omega Metal reinforced. It's a metal that's extremely durable and can handle all kinds of stress." Xavier explained.

"Sweet." i said just in time for two spheres of light to appear between me and XJR. When they faded my two new designs were now in front of me. First i picked up the wine red pair, before removing the flat sandals i had been wearing before i originally entered the other store with Maeve. They fit perfectly, and all five ankle-straps were properly secured without being too tight. Hollie tilted her head as she watched.

"What?" i asked her.

"Why'd you decide not to wear socks at all?"

"Easy. One, i'm used to going without them, and two, it's easier to wear thong sandals without hosiery."

"True, that second one." Hollie noted. She then turned to XJR to ask him something. "Seriously, ten and a half inch heel, four inch platform?"

"For those who want a pair of extreme heels. Jet suggested it considering his Ice Star pair is a non-platform seven."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Forgot about that."

"So, do you have any ideas for new designs you want?"

"Well, Anise's 1052 idea sounds pretty good, but i want mine to be a gold, heelless pair."

"Sure thing."

"Heelless? That gives me another idea for one. 1052 Series, in the form of a heelless peep-toe thigh boot with padlocked straps. Zip-up, with the straps over top the zipper; a large one right at the top, and a smaller one in a lower position."

"Man, that's a good one. Haven't heard of that combination before. To make it even more of an unusual design, how about i add the open arch typical of pumps to it?"

"REALLY?! DO IT!"

* * *

Three hours later i found myself in a locker room somewhere in the northwest portion of the base. It was to be my first training session with Hollie in regards to improving my speed, especially as i really wanted to be faster in heels than not in them like Hollie herself was.

Unlike Hollie, who had told me she exclusively trained in heels whose instep was no greater than 4 inches (her XJR 545s were a non-platform 5, but she didn't get them until halfway into her junior year well after achieving her speed skills), i had decided to do this first session in my new 1052-Chrono shankless wedge gladiator sandals.

The locking ankle-strap they had was a welcome addition, for since they only had one compared to the five on my 877 it would be easier for me to correctly guess which key went to which padlock, since this pair's ankle-straps had only one padlock each that would only mean two keys for two padlocks, compared to as many as ten for the 877. Also, until i gained the same pain immunity Hollie has, the padlocks on the ankle-straps would be my way of testing my endurance in regards to how long i can wear them in one session before needing to remove them. (Once i was immune to high heel-induced pain i wouldn't need the keys to the padlocks if i were to lock the 1052s on and go somewhere for a few days).

"So, Anise, you ready to start?" Hollie asked as she walked up. I noticed she had changed her outfit from earlier, for she was now in a rather low-cut spaghetti-strap tank top, a different pair of sweatpants, and her new gold XJR 1052 heelless gladiator sandals. The heels fit her, but they looked more extreme than my pair, which i decided to attribute to a lower maximum instep tolerance compared to me. She was also holding some very high-tech datapad. "If you haven't noticed," she started (i already had, for other than her and me the room was basically empty), "this is XQ's Virtual Reality Chamber. It can transform itself into whatever it needs to, and it's always true to the real thing's size without affecting Zelixena's layout."

"Did Jet come up with that name too?"

"No, i did. It was me who created this dimension, while the buildings were constructed by several male agents. The GX Mario Bros. were part of the task force as co-leaders of the plumbing side."

"Of course THEY get the plumbing jobs, their mainstream versions are plumbers when they're not kicking Koopa butt and saving cute princesses. Especially that platinum-blonde; if it wasn't for the sleeves her dress would be strapless since her shoulders are exposed. I'm familiar with strapless tops, my Rune Angel one and Kahlua's dress under her jacket are such."

"Another advantage this chamber has, is its ability to be used specifically for training a specific stat. All one has to do is select the stat they intend to train - in this case speed - and the options to transform the room into all focus on that stat. The trials even go in a specific order, some of which can be skipped depending on the progress of the person undergoing the training. Said trials increase in difficulty as one progresses further; they start very easy." Hollie explained to me, before she entered something into the datapad. All of a sudden the room transformed into a perfect recreation of a race track. Taking a glance at the wall to my right i saw just which track it was.

Daytona International Speedway. The track where the seasons of NASCAR's top three levels start, with the Cup opener on Sunday their biggest race, the Daytona 500. Fitting for a first trial location, the only time a driver has to lift off the throttle is when preparing to enter the pitlane. As long as someone doesn't spin them out, anyway, especially not when in front of a large pack of other cars. Those restrictor plates mandated at Daytona and Talladega really bunch up the field, and someone in the front of a pack spinning into traffic usually results in a multi-car pileup.

"For your first trial, the objective is to run ten laps around Daytona's race track without slowing down. You're the only one who is on the track for this one, so you don't have to worry about running into anyone. Wide, sweeping turns make it easy to keep at full speed when taking them, and long straightaways give you enough time to build up speed." Hollie said. Looking around, i saw she was in a flagstand, which was placed practically right above the finish line. As soon as she started waving a green flag i took off. Admittedly i started out slow, but then again this is my first speed training session, so i'm nowhere close to Hollie's speed.

I wasn't halfway to turn one when i felt my first speed level surge. By the time i reached the halfway point of the first lap i was already running at 20 miles per hour. It was up to 55 when i hit the finish line to complete lap one. As i passed the pit exit at the start of lap four i was so fast i'd be neck and neck with a NASCAR Cup Series car at full speed. A quarter of the way down the backstretch on lap 5 was when i hit 300 MPH, faster than i thought i'd be able to hit in the full ten before i even got halfway. Rounding turn four i noticed Hollie, still in the flagstand, waving the checkered flag. Once i crossed the line i started slowing myself down, which saw me drop back to a modest 2 MPH by the pit entrance. Upon coming to a complete stop the virtual Daytona faded away.

"Dang, Anise, you hit NASCAR Cup Series car speed almost immediately on lap four; when i did that trial it took me until entering turn 3 on lap 9 to hit that speed. I was on my fourth trial before i managed to hit 300 MPH."

"Wonder how i hit those marks faster than you did." i said.

"It's your heels; by wearing your new shankless wedges your speed level surges gained a multiplier that accelerated your progress. When i underwent my speed training i only had stilettos and normal wedges, plus the highest instep i had available was four inches compared to your pair's six and a half."

"Speaking of which, i noticed your 1052's instep is angled a little more vertical than mine. Your maximum instep tolerance must be lower than mine if THAT happens."

"It is." Hollie admitted, now with a noticeable blush. "In these i'm three-quarters of an inch shy of my maximum, but you still have two inches to work with."

"So, your limit's seven and a quarter, huh?"

"Unfortunately."

Okay, something's bothering her if she confirmed her maximum instep tolerance that way. Odds are she clearly wanted to wear a specific pair of heels but said heels' instep is just beyond her limit.

"Is there some pair of heels with a seven and a half inch instep you really wanted to wear at some point?" i asked. It was my lead theory right now.

"Yeah. Jet's able to wear them, and he has a full inch of his limit to spare while in them. His limit's identical to your own, actually."

"I'm guessing these heels are higher than his Ice Star pair, XJR confirmed those as a non-platform seven."

"They are, by half an inch in both instep and heel."

"Another non-platform, then."

"Yup. The only similarities between this pair and Jet's are that both are stilettos and they're both pump-based styles."

"I take it there's more than one style of pumps."

"There is indeed. Jet's Ice Star heels are a classic, if extreme, pump, and this higher pair is of the ankle-strap variety. In other words, take a classic pump and add a strap at the top which goes around the wearer's ankle. Kinda like both of our 1052s but without any added straps."

"Did Jet have them when he acquired Ice Star?"

"He did, but before then he activated a limitation requiring the style's associated bondage to be worn with them. The Zonova Option isn't compatable with the bondage, which is why Jet wore the red non-platform sevens when he gained the XF Series model. What i don't know is why you seemed surprised about there being multiple styles of pumps when you were in an ankle-strap pair the day we met following your outfit change as a result of Jet's flirting making you soak your panties, and according to what i've heard when you and Jet triggered the Bond you had on a pair of their peep-toe version."

"I'm used to sandals, actually."

"Oh, that is one of the most likely reasons. But how is it you're familiar with high heel boots if your preference is sandals?"

"Kahlua wears a thigh-high pair with a rather low heel. You probably haven't seen it yet, but she has a second personality sharing her body with her, a purple-haired girl named Tequila. Only one difference besides hair color, and that's 'cause Tequila has larger tits than Kahlua does."

"Interesting choice of words for a 16-year-old."

"It was Alison who gave me THAT particular word."

"Agent 325 said it?! When?"

"A couple weeks ago, while i was in that lounge room you flagged Jet down in front of. Alison took the bra i was wearing off before saying the word in describing my bra size. Also, you're forgetting the fact Jet and i triggered the Bond through sex; upside is i had the easier sex-activated trigger, since i'm not pregnant right now and it's been three weeks since it was activated."

"At least, for someone your age, the word you did use isn't one that people normally take offense to."

"True. One thing, though."

"What?"

"Do you know my limit in terms of a high heel's instep?"

"Eight and a half inches. Right on the 908 Series' instep. 908 is a stiletto ankle-strap sandal-only series due to the combo of a nine inch heel, half inch platform. Like all of XJR's other stiletto designs the heel's Omega Metal reinforced, but this series has a far thinner heel as part of the sheer instep height. While you were prepping yourself for this first training session i pitched a 908 Series design for you under one of two new colors i had him add to his color options. Both new options originated with a teammate of yours, but i won't tell you what those two options are."

"Huh. I think i might already know one of the two new ones, as far as i'm aware of you know nothing about Tequila. Who gave XJR the 908 number, though? I swear it sounds like a race vehicle."

"Funny enough you should say that, Anise." a male voice said. Jet had walked in while i was talking with Hollie. Following him to what looked like some sort of massive garage, Jet punched a code into a device near the door.

Upon the door opening i saw nine different vehicles. Four of them were Corvettes, including both a Z06 and ZR1. Jet, however, was walking towards a different vehicle.

"I-is t-that?" i stuttered when i looked at the vehicle in question.

"It is. You're looking at the Peugeot 908 Le Mans Prototype." ( **A/N: This 908 complies to the 2007-2010 Le Mans Prototype rules, putting it in the timeline in my story chronology without moving it forward.** ) "Peugeot designed this one specifically for me, using my preferred 07 number; according to something i heard, apparantly Audi's planning on doing the same thing with the new Le Mans Prototype they're building for the new 2011 LMP rules. Someone from Nintendo volunteered the Japanese video game company as this car's primary sponsor since i'm quite the gamer. Sega might be the Audi LMP's primary sponsor for the same reason, i don't know for sure yet. I prefer closed-cockpit LMPs for personal reasons, since the closed cockpit prevents the wind from blowing my usual cap off as i'm driving. As for the Z06 and ZR1 Corvettes, both are sixth generation."

"Speaking of gaming," i spoke up, having remembered something i heard two weeks ago, "what happened in that video game tournament?"

"My team advanced to the next round, but it's not for another week. All i know about my team's next match is that the game's of the sports category. Hopefully it's a Madden NFL game, i'm good at those."

* * *

Three days after my first speed training session i had gone back to my home dimension to check on my teammates in the Rune Angels.

Wisely, i chose to land on the dorm's roof since nobody was up there. Once i made sure my outfit wasn't revealing anything it wasn't supposed to, i proceeded down the stairs into the dorm building itself.

"Hey Anise." Natsume, the first person i encountered, said when she saw me. "How's it going at your new base?"

"Pretty good. I've been doing some speed training lately, progressed further than Hollie did by the current point. Main reason for the further progress compared to her is the fact i did the first trial in an XJR-designed 1052 Series shankless wedge."

"XJR?"

"He's the guy who designed the heels Hollie was wearing three weeks ago."

"Oh. You won't believe who turned up just before you got here."

"Who?" i asked. Natsume, grinning, motioned for me to follow and proceeded to lead me into the dorm's kitchen, where the other teammates were.

Much to my surprise, a red-haired female looking extremely similar to me was with them.

"Hey sis." she said to me with a flirtatious tone in her voice.

My jaw dropped when i saw her. Eyes watering, i promptly wrapped her into a very tight hug.

"Dang, sis, when did your power level get so high?" Adrienne asked me. "You might wanna let me go soon, you're squishing me."

"Oh, sorry Adrienne." i said, releasing her.

"Any luck finding Kara yet?"

"Not yet, but i might have a hunch."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The hunch is that someone from a group called the Dark Vector had hidden her somewhere in another dimension, but there's so many of them i don't know where specifically to look."

"Good point."

"I didn't know you had a twin Anise." a new female voice spoke up.

Looking at the source of the voice i noticed Rochelle with a primarily amethyst-haired girl who otherwise looked completely identical to her.

"Rochelle, when did you get here?"

"Two minutes ago."

"Who's the girl with you?"

"My twin sister Dominique. Her hair color scheme is basically mine flipped. That's the only difference between me and her."

"At least you and your twin have something to tell you two apart, Adrienne and i are identical." All of a sudden a sword was in front of my neck.

"Okay, Anise," Lily said from right behind me, "how exactly did you learn that ability to draw a sword outta nowhere?"

"One of the Hayashi guys told Forte, and she relayed what she heard to Lily." Natsume said.

"Lily, that ability you're talking about is a default XQ ability. I kinda listed the wrong example of one such use and wound up causing Natsume to trigger my transformation instead of the other way around." i told my dark-blue-haired teammate.

"So you used me drawing Soulcalibur and ended up enabling Natsume to transform." Rochelle stated.

"Yeah. I was planning on triggering her ascent with mine, but the revelation broke her Final Trigger and her ascent triggered mine instead. Hopefully they didn't tell her about that related technique."

"You mean the one where you summon a gun outta nowhere?" a female voice asked from behind Rochelle.

' _SON OF A BITCH!_ ' i mentally yelled. The voice was revealed, when Rochelle stepped aside, to be Forte, but she wasn't alone; she had the entire Moon team, plus Kazuya, Roselle, and surprisingly Takuto Meyers with her.

"Where the heck did you get that language from, Anise?" Mint asked.

As soon as i realized what she was asking about i smacked my forehead with the palm of my left hand; i had forgotten Mint had telepathic powers.

"Red vs. Blue. Jet introduced me to it last night." i said. There was some fact in this; Jet had shown me a couple Red vs. Blue episodes last night. I had gone with that 'cause i didn't want them to know my Bond trigger was sex-activated since i'm only sixteen. Especially Mint, she was the one who embarrassed the heck outta me three weeks ago when she revealed i was the girl she had GZ Volcott contact regarding his Alpha having been located. That, and i didn't want a repeat of three weeks ago with someone giving eleven-year-old Natsume an adult-rated mental picture; granted, i wasn't there when Hollie did it, but my sudden departure due to Jet's flirting soaking my panties led to the revelation that Natsume was another Bond girl.

"Did he show you THAT episode from Season 8?" Rochelle asked.

"Does it involve a traffic cone?" i asked back. All i got in response from Rochelle was a nod.

"Episode 10." Dominique said. "Jet's favorite scene from that episode is when Tex tries shooting Grif with Sarge's shotgun, only for the shotgun to be out of ammo."

"Oh yeah, Jet kept replaying that scene a good dozen-plus times in a row. Sarge tells off Grif for them running out of ammo, citing it as his responsibility, and Grif tries saying his laziness saved him for the first time, only for Tex to step on his chest. Then comes the line that makes Jet laugh so hard he has trouble breathing, as Grif yells out for a traffic cone he's holding on to to protect him as Tex hits him in the crotch with the shotgun, sending him into Simmons. Sarge then subsequently tells them that he'll show them how it's done only for a single punch from Tex to put him next to them, getting a sarcastic response from Grif. I'll admit some of the language in a few of the other episodes was stronger than that from the episode with Grif and the traffic cone."

"What's so funny, Mint?" Ranpha asked. I hadn't realized Mint was giggling.

"Anise, you shouldn't have issues with that kind of language when you and Jet fucked each other senseless to activate the Bond."

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE ELEVEN-YEAR-OLD, MINT!" i exclaimed, blushing profusely.

"You're only eleven, Natsume?!" Forte asked in shock.

"Yeah." Natsume, blushing as intensely as i was, answered. "You?"

"26. I'm actually the oldest of the Moon Angels."

"I may be the youngest of the Rune team, nobody knows Nano's exact age. There's a chance she might possibly be way older than Vanilla."

"I'm only 17, though." Vanilla spoke up.

"True, but you esentially adopted her as your own kid."

"Good point."

"The only problem with that is how Nano acts most of the time." Rico stated. "She is a catgirl after all."

"Remember the time Nano made a serious mess when we were trying to clean up that very location?"

"Maybe a pet store wasn't the smartest idea, especially with all those cat toys in there. As soon as Nano saw one she went all kitty and really hindered us."

"She IS a catgirl, that's why she has that kitty side to her."

"HEY, I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"A few months ago Nano ended up in one of my pre-set traps because of a cat toy." Natsume piped up.

"Rochelle, catch!" Lily suddenly said, throwing something that the predominant blonde caught with her right hand. She had to reach across her body to do so, and the only ones who knew why were me and Dominique.

"A lefty?" Natsume asked. Rochelle responded with a nod. "Force of habit, then."

"Lily, what was it you threw to Rochelle?" i asked.

"Something i think Jet should see. Natsume mentioning Nano falling into that trap of hers reminded me of that time we had that idol competition between us."

"What does that have to do with Jet?" i questioned, completely in the dark about where this could possibly go.

"Have you ever heard of the Star Hawx?"

* * *

 **Note: That last sequence is a twist from Galaxy Angel Rune episode 6, much like the opening sequence from chapter 1 being from episode 1 and most of the events from chapter 2 taking place in the Galaxy Angel world being from episode 2. Like both of the other two, i tweaked the events a bit to fit into my chronology plans. The reference to the Star Hawx brings up the first Jet's homeworld event from the chronology that actually happened to me (first such to actually appear chronologically, that is, for an age 5 incident doesn't enter the equation for a long time yet and the only member of a seven-member group co-led by Jet and Scotty to have appeared by this point is Jet for obvious reasons). The event in question, occurring after the incident that happened to Hollie but before Jet's Ice Star acquisition, won't appear until the next chapter. You'll have to wait for it to be uploaded to find out what event it is. Until then, KhaosOmega signing off for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are anything XQ-related, the Star Hawx sub-concept, and certain changes to some characters; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 4: Vexus Strikes**

 _Anise's POV_

"Alright, Hollie, what're you up to?" i asked the golden-blonde second-in-command one day as i walked alongside her in a random hallway of the base.

"You got an impressive voice, you know that?"

I suddenly stopped in my tracks.

"Oh, did Storm give that to ya?"

"Actually, Dominique did."

"Rochelle's the one Lily threw it to! You should've seen that blush she had on her face when i mentioned Storm in front of her, i think she has a crush on him."

"Back up, did you say Rochelle has a crush on Storm?"

"Well, that's what Dawn assumed when she saw the blush."

"Does it rival the ones Jet's flirting always causes on you?"

"I don't think so, she's blonde so the blush she got is much more obvious. Me, i'm more like your friend Maeve in terms of hair color, me blushing so intensely is harder to spot."

"Oh, yeah, blushing is usually red in color. Still, though, you've got such an amazing voice. Heck, it's even better than my own, and i've been at that sort of thing since 2007 after Jet won that PlayStation 2 game in a raffle held at school the previous December."

"What game is it?"

"Guitar Hero 2. It may be guitar and bass only in terms of multiplayer, but Storm's subsequent purchase of another similar PS2 game, Rock Band, led to me and him finding our own primary roles for a band we formed. I'm the main vocalist, Storm focuses on drums. Jet, due to Guitar Hero 2, and my twin sister Katey both center on lead guitar, Jet usually deploying the game's Star Power effect mid-song, Wave specialized in bass, and Keiko added herself in on keyboard, a role needed for songs featuring it."

"Okay, then where the heck do i come into the equation?"

"I've been wanting to boost the Star Hawx' song count with some two-vocalist tracks, but Wave suggested getting an actual second vocalist before doing so. Sure, Jet and Storm have done vocals for some tracks currently in the array, but they either go with backing vocals or we alter the lineup accordingly. And besides," here, i noticed Hollie's voice become a bit flirtatious, "i'm sure you'd become quite the multi-talented star if you joined, a voice like yours shouldn't be wasted."

"Hollie, no offense, but i'm gonna have to think about it for a bit."

"Take your time."

"I'll need a lot of it, who knows when Team Vexus will strike next."

"Good point. You might wanna check on your teammates, i think they'll be targeted while you're here."

"Sure thing. I was about to head there anyway." i said.

* * *

Epsilon was in the wrong place at the wrong time when i suddenly materialized out of nowhere behind her, Nova Legend form active. Hit her square in the head with a well-placed kick, knocking her out instantly.

It was at that moment that i noticed she was laying face-up. Grinning to myself, i placed my left foot, charged with my innate electric energy, on her left elbow joint.

I had put the platform sole on it, for the heels i had on were one of my particularly spiky-heeled stilettos. The charge i was pulsing through it into the unconscious Epsilon did its job, as the amulet exploded with a satisfyingly loud BANG. I then proceeded to race towards the dorm my teammates were staying at, fearing that Epsilon's teammates were attacking there.

When i got there, they had a new girl i hadn't previously seen, a girl with black hair. But i could clearly tell something was wrong with her, for it was noticeably colder than normal today and she was wearing flip-flops compared to the UGG-style boots of the others (my heels were pumps). On top of that, while she had fortunately opted to wear pants with her flip-flops, they were a bright color with a large suspiciously dark section. Deciding to see if my suspicions behind this new girl wearing flip-flops despite how cold it was happened to be correct, i activated a scan feature on my scouter aimed at that particular spot.

When my scouter started beeping twenty seconds later i checked the results of the scan, and it confirmed my suspicions on this new girl's outfit choice. This new girl, named Exinn James according to my scouter, couldn't pee without wetting herself. At least that's a legitimate excuse for her wearing flip-flops despite how cold it is right now. Seriously, she could need to pee at any moment.

"Hey, where's Epsilon?" the purple-haired girl asked. I promptly kicked her in the head, thankfully (for her) having aimed so the front of my foot was what hit her. Again, i had made my move to avoid using my pumps' particularly spiky stiletto heels. I had seen the effects of such spiky-heeled shoes on lesser surfaces, they would cause insane damage to human bodies.

"You didn't hear her amulet's explosion?!" i asked, shocked. Seriously, that thing exploded quite audibly.

"Another electrically-charged backstabber?!" Beta asked.

"No, she was already out cold when i took this one out, partly as i emerged from literally outta nowhere behind her. Didn't use the heel of my shoes, they're particularly spiky."

"Platforms?"

"No duh, sherlock. Easier to walk in with such a spiky stiletto heel. And besides, i'm trying to reacquaint myself with my feminine side, i feel like wearing such high, spiky heels is one such way to do so."

"No comment." Natsume said randomly. I understood why she decided to say that, when i first met Team Vexus i had gotten a power boost that gave me my current form; before then i had a way larger bust than even Forte. Not to mention most of the heels i wore then (which Jet didn't know about) were much more extreme than my current ones.

Then Alpha made her move, firing a beam of ki from her left index finger.

"WE GOT A MAN DOWN!" Nano suddenly yelled. I decided to look - and saw that the ki beam Alpha shot had gone through Kuuhen's chest. Despite Nano's best efforts, the energy beam proved to be fatal. Shocked beyond my normal limits, i proceeded to jump straight into my Nova Legend form (having reverted back to my normal state) and kick the remaining Team Vexus members' butts. Alpha's beam must've hit a vital part of his body. And i have reason to believe her failed attempts on Dawn are how she knew where to aim.

That, or the chance whoever's controlling her and the others knows about the critical hit areas of the human body. Seriously, both are viable, major threats; if it wasn't for XQ they'd be taking out more people at a far more dangerous rate. Notably, Hollie even knew the identifying traits of the Imperius Curse, which was the most likely cause of Team Vexus' control.

Then, all of a sudden, Alpha threw her amulet off, her purple eyes lacking the Imperius Curse's telltale blank look; since Hollie said when me and the other Angels first met both her and Team Vexus that Alpha had been under the curse before, i assumed she had been under it long enough to start fighting it.

"Anise, if you ever make it to GD, look out for a girl named Nicole Morneau. She's my variant from there, if you can trigger her Bond in some way you'll thwart the plans of the Dark Vector agent who infiltrated my original team as it'll give both me and Kendra massive power jumps to end her attempts."

"Which of the others were on that same team?" i asked, curious to what she meant by 'original' team.

"Venus - she was an admin - and Exinn. I think the Dark Vector-affiliated infiltrator is behind Exinn's condition, no clue what forced Venus off the faction."

"Do you at least have a name for her?"

"Unfortunately no, she refuses to reveal it saying it's only of her own concern."

"Figures." i said, before portals emerged beneath the Team Vexus girls, pulling them in. Deciding to leave the occurrance alone for now, i followed the other Angels back to the dorm, wondering what would happen now that Kuuhen was gone.

The owner and a cloaked figure more than six feet tall were there when we got to the dorm; the way the cloak was fluttering at ground level seemed to indicate that not only was it longer than the height of the person wearing it, but also that said person was levitating.

For some strange reason the cloaked figure's power level (i was the only one with that ability, mainly on a suggestion from Soldum) was familiar to me.

"While Kuuhen will be missed, he knew if he were to run into Team Vexus they'd take him out first, as such the cloaked figure with me was selected to take his place in the event this sort of thing happened." the owner said.

"Nice to see someone had a contingency plan ready for this." i said.

"Kuuhen also selected this person because he said one of you is his Alpha, this set-up should help bring whichever one of you he was referring to get closer romantically."

"If that's how your contingency plan was set up this would've been more accurate two weeks ago." the cloaked figure piped up, before removing the cloak to reveal Jet.

Part of the reason he was hovering was due to the very extreme pink locking-ankle-strap sandals. They looked even more extreme than his red Ice Star pumps, and they were a non-platform seven.

"Hey Jet." i said. "Didn't expect Kuuhen to have chosen you."

"He remembered the first encounter between me, you girls, and Team Vexus, and decided he would most likely be the intended target what with me and Anise being able to transform to upper Tier 1 forms."

"Good point, that." the owner said. "Now, there's also an available room here, to help minimize the effects of Kuuhen's passing the best option would be a male crossdresser."

Lily's face flushed crimson when this was said.

At least she hadn't seen the massive grin it put on my own face.

Yet.

"If it's a male crossdresser you want to be the new addition, i know the _perfect_ person who meets that requirement." i said.

"Anise you better not be talking about who i think you are!" Lily yelled, having now just noticed my grin.

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

Kazuya Shiranami walked in, a few suitcases behind him. I recognized one case in particular, for after a combination of me and Jet sharing the belief that high heels shouldn't strictly be limited to girls and a mishap involving Lily (hence her reaction) the case in question contained his array of high heels (all but a white thigh-high ballet boot that Tequila bought him having been purchased for him by me).

It was at that moment i realized he still had the same hairstyle since after the mishap, but longer and minus the ribbons that had been in it back then. That, and the pink ballet flats he had on, likely so he wouldn't have issues with his balance while carrying his stuff; by wearing flats he could balance easily while carrying his stuff and at the same time still have women's shoes on (indicating he was still honoring my suggestion to focus on such shoes). Sure, flats are more versatile than heels for females, but i personally like heels better. Especially the fact they're the primary choice of shoes for pornstars and prostitutes. Sure, their higher-heeled pairs are almost always platforms whereas i know Jet has a few pairs of non-platform heels with almost the same heel height as the sex-heavy professions' platforms, but still, they almost always wear heels. The fact some of them take said heels off by the time their scene ends was mainly the reason why Jet told me i had to keep my pair on until finishing when i Bonded with him.

Part of me was wondering, though, if Kazuya had acquired any more high heels or even dresses, to further emphasize his crossdresser aspect. Ever since the incident with Lily he'd been becoming more of a hardcore crossdresser, especially with the fact he could now spontaneously switch between himself and a returned Katherine, the female alias from when he backed out of a Hokkori trip and Melba forced the crossdressing sequence that resulted in the incident. Heck, the only way to tell the two personae had switched places was to ask one a question while the other was currently in control, and IMMEDIATELY Kazuya lets Katherine take control or vice versa.

"Need any help getting your stuff to your room?" i asked, curious. Thankfully for me my back was to Lily, keeping her from seeing the grin from before was back.

Kazuya did, though, and he was thankfully positioned so that his reaction was also unseen by Lily.

"Sure, i could use some assistance. I have a few new things to show you anyway. After all, if it wasn't for you, i'd still be kinda like average males."

"Don't forget Lily had a role in that." i piped up as i picked up one of his cases. Specifically the one with his collection of high heels in it. Grabbing another one to speed up the process i managed to get the two cases to Kazuya's new room despite the fact that unlike him i was still wearing high heels.

"So, what exactly is it you wanna show me?" i asked once i got everything there.

"Open the gray case." Curious, i did just that - and saw that he now had multiple different types of dresses he didn't have the last time i checked.

Including a pure-white strapless floor-length one that appeared to be styled more for me and not him. Seriously, that thing was designed in accomodation of my true form's absolutely massive bust.

"Kazuya, what's with this one?" i asked him, holding the dress in question to my body.

It was at this point that i noticed just how compatible with me it was, for it perfectly lined up with my sexy curves (and i had a lot of them). And the pure-white color wasn't enough, for it was quite lacy as well.

The sound of stiletto heels clicking on the floor then came from the closet, as Kazuya walked out.

Notably, he was in the same outfit he wore on Lily's nineteenth birthday, the day he first started the process of bringing Katherine back. A cute French maid dress, white thigh-highs, and the black platform stiletto ankle-strap pumps that had been the first pair of the collection i bought him that anyone saw him wearing.

"Remember the comment Mint made to which Natsume revealed she was only eleven?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I understand that even though you and Jet haven't officially had that ceremony yet, that's for you when you do. Besides, activation of a Soul Bond essentially means you and Jet are already married, that's for when you and him officially reveal it."

My jaw dropped. I had completely forgotten THAT aspect of a Soul Bond.

Which meant that Kazuya had basically bought me a wedding dress.

An extremely beautiful one, i'll admit, but still, how the heck did he manage to acquire one designed to be compatible with my true form's enormous bust?

"Okay, Kazuya, WHERE did you get THIS one?! I don't think there's any place out there to make something like this with THIS big a cup size; seriously, if it's for me the only way i can wear this is to activate my true form and Jet currently doesn't know about it."

"Thanks for reminding me Anise." Kazuya said, the same grin from before on his face. "As for where i got that, you won't believe this but just down the street is a bridal boutique that specializes in designing wedding dresses for girls who get the Breast Enhancement Accelerator. All i had to do is give them your true form's bust size and they did the rest, though for you, since they recognized you got a stronger variant they had to not only make it strapless but also design it to be the fancier type of dress."

My eyes went really wide when i heard that. This was no ordinary hyper-bust compatible wedding dress.

Kazuya had gotten me what had to be an insanely expensive strapless giga-cupped bridal gown. I just hoped he wouldn't tell Jet about it.

With the sound of stiletto heels clicking on the floor, Kazuya, grin still present, left the room with me behind him.

"Don't even think it Kazuya." i said in a darker tone than i normally use.

"Hey Jet, do you know Anise got the Breast Enhancement Accelerator?"

"Wait, really?! How major did she get it?"

"Oh, just enough to be compatible with that hot bridal gown i bought for her."

"Kazuya." i warned him.

It was too late, though, for the damage was done. Second time this had happened involving the Bond between me and Jet, for first it was Mint (who thankfully wasn't here currently).

"Thanks for the reminder Kazuya, i almost forgot i specifically bought Anise something myself. Besides, i'm actually quite interested in seeing her wear that gown you bought her."

"Nice to see you're not messin' with me this time Kazuya." Lily piped up. Since she had sided with Jet and Kazuya on this one i figured i had no choice but to go through with it. As i returned to my room i wondered what i was gonna wear with it. I knew i had several pairs of compatible stockings from before i got the power boost, but none of the white high heels i had then matched the bridal theme, mostly due to being too extreme for a role.

And then i remembered that among the high heels i bought from that store in Zelixena Maeve took me to was a drop-dead gorgeous platform peep-toe stiletto pump perfect for a bride. I had codenamed the design 'UMI' after the nickname of a Field Spell from the first major arc of Yu-Gi-Oh, a fitting abbreviation for the brand-and-design combo. Wisely for Jet's normal rules regarding when to wear high heels i decided to put the heels on before the gown, but before i did that i first donned my sexiest bride-compatible stockings. Adding a tiara to which a bridal veil was attached atop my long red locks and a pair of white evening gloves that reached past my elbows (i would make such gloves a prominent part of many of my subsequent outfits, with more colors added in), i then slowly walked back to the stairs. Not because of my true form's bust (i was insanely fast despite it) or my high heels (i could walk in almost any high heel), but a combination of not wanting to trip over the gown (the earlier heels i had been wearing were higher than 'UMI') and following the norm that brides almost always walked slow when in their dress and heels.

Once i reached where the others were i noticed Rico was now in a tube top, a longer-slitted orange version of her elder sister Milfeulle's Angel skirt -

\- and the very sandals Jet had been wearing before i went up, which made me remember that between now and the last time i was here Rico had gotten quite a strong growth spurt for she was able to fully wear the sandals. Jet himself, meanwhile, had switched to the exact same heels i was now wearing, only he had opted to maintain his lack of hosiery from the sandals Rico now had on.

The way Lily was smirking when i saw her confirmed that her outfit was unchanged; i was so gonna get her back by buying her a French maid outfit of her own.

And i had every intention of making hers extremely skimpy, along with some very extreme black high heels.

"Holy fish did you get a stronger variant Anise!" Jet exclaimed when he saw just how massive my true form's bust really was. "Kazuya wasn't kidding about that gown being so hot, though. I just hope you remembered to wear appropriate high heels, though."

"Funny you say that when you're in exactly the same pair." i said, managing to have my normal confidence despite the massive blush i had as i lifted my gown enough to confirm it. Jet then walked towards me, a small black box materializing in his right hand (he IS a lefty, after all).

It was as he lowered to one knee, holding the box out in front of him when he got to me, that i again was reminded about the fact an active Soul Bond meant the two affected people in it were already married.

His following question only confirmed that reminder.

"Anise, will you marry me?" he proposed as he opened the box to reveal this insanely stunning ring, bejeweled with a 24 karat diamond the most prominent.

Eyes tearing up (i had thankfully decided not to wear any makeup today just in case) i could only think of one word to answer with.

" _Yes!_ "

As i slid the ring onto my right ring finger, Jet slowly stood up and we proceeded to lock into a deep kiss.

Unexpectedly, it unleashed an absolutely _**INSANE**_ amount of golden light. For what specifically i didn't yet know, but i would over time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are some of the characters (including Brooke, Kaili, and siblings Jet, Hollie, and Katey) and the occasional plot element; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter Summary: After the massive burst of golden light at the end of the prior chapter, Jet takes the Rune Angels to a restaurant in his home dimension - after a tip-off from a mysterious figure reveals the light burst had readied two Bond activations he knew of but weren't originally due until months later. But when the Moon Angels, soon followed by his elder sisters with Adrienne in tow, join them a mention of what Forte tried to have Kazuya do with Anise in preparing her for Jet reveals a major shocker (which fortunately benefits Kazuya's choice not to have gone through with the suggestion).**

 **It is also at this point that the unknown Dark Vector agent mentioned in earlier chapters is finally revealed, but not on her own terms; a member of the 'good' side of the team she infiltrated, one known to have previously worked with XQ, has revealed the ruse of her infiltration. Forced out of the faction, this Dark Vector agent becomes more daring in her schemes, but they don't start until the next chapter - and a far more powerful Anise is more than ready to stop her.**

 **Chapter 5: Revelations, on Both Sides of the Coin**

 _Anise's POV_

 _Three days after the previous chapter_

After Team Vexus had killed Kuuhen, things had fallen back into a routine in Zelixena. Notably, among the things that happened over those three days were Jet doing what Kazuya had smartly decided not to do (in doing so i opted to reveal one of the many pairs of heels i wore before the power boost), and i had opted to go through with Hollie's offer.

Proved to be a good thing, for the day before was when Kuuhen was put to rest, and in my Star Hawx debut the first song i went with was a rather fitting rock number, Afterimage.

As for today, Jet had decided to bring me and the rest of the Rune Angels to his home dimension. I had gotten back to the dorm first, to let the others know what was about to happen.

Boy was i surprised when i noticed that, other than Natsume, everyone was dressed far more adult-like than normal. Rico was clad in a tube dress even skimpier than the skirt she wore three days ago and the same sandals that were originally worn by Jet the same day. Turns out as part of the fact that the unreal amount of golden light unleashed three days back Jet and i had managed to officially get married without a ceremony, in revealing that he owned a few dozen of that particular pair the pair Rico had he allowed her to keep. Kahlua and Tequila were both seated on a couch in their usual gloves, tube dresses of their own (Tequila's having the mid-bust split of her original one), and thigh-high ballet boots identical to the pair the purple-haired one bought Kazuya (turns out she bought three pairs, one for Kazuya and one for Kahlua when they received separate bodies).

The shocking part with Tequila was the fact i could see that she had quite a large dildo in her cleavage, as the tip was sticking out. Thankfully it wasn't one of mine, this one was smaller than my smallest one (though they were still quite big).

Nano, using her ability to change her form, had taken on an almost prostitute-like form, wearing her own tube dress with clear stripper heels. Her bust size in this form was inbetween those of my post-power boost form and Tequila's.

The biggest shock of this was that Kazuya had not only beaten me in regards to getting back at Lily, but he had found one that was even skimpier than i was planning on. Why? A heavily-blushing Lily was clad in a strapless French maid dress whose skirt was so short i could see her nearly-bare butt (she was wearing a thong) clearly underneath, plus semi-transparent white thigh-high stay-up stockings and a pair of black platform stiletto sandals even more extreme than Rico's Jet-given sandals yet not quite the same level as the ballet boots Kahlua and Tequila wore.

Natsume, on the other hand, was clad in a pink jacket worn open to reveal a modest t-shirt, plus jeans and red ballet flats with ankle-straps. As for me, i was still in my true form, with some very sexy blue-green platform peep-toe ankle-strap pumps and a matching floor-length strapless dress.

As for Kazuya, i noticed he was standing next to Lily in his own French maid dress, white stockings held up by a garterbelt, and a black version of my high heels in wedge form. Admittedly i wanted him to be part of this trip crossdressed, but at least i'll agree with him not wanting others to heckle him for it.

Little did i know what surprises were in store for us.

First to happen was Jet materializing out of nowhere. Thankfully the only one to jump was Natsume, who could get away with such a reaction as she was the only one not wearing high heels.

"Hey Kazuya, guess what i got for ya." Jet called out.

"What?"

"You know how i'm dual-gendered, right?"

"Yeeaaahhhhhhh..."

"Guess who now has the same gender status i do."

"Really?! AWESOME! I actually get to go out in a dress and heels! Thanks Jet!"

"No prob Kazuya. Anise's contact with the Dimension Authority told me of your involvement with the massive light burst three days ago, considering you were dressed basically the same as you are now and it had been you who bought her that stunning bridal gown she wore at that moment."

"Yeah, basically as in my current heels are a wedge peep-toe version of the closed-toe stilettos from that day. The vast majority of my high heels were bought by Anise; the only one that wasn't is basically the same pair Kahlua and Tequila are currently wearing."

"Speaking of you now being able to go out in female outfits, i was planning to take you to my home dimension for something to eat."

"Good thing you were planning that," a female voice spoke up as a mysterious cloaked figure suddenly materialized near the door, "'cause there's two from there whose Bond slots have unlocked early due to Tuesday's massive light burst. And the best part is they're based closer to a store at a specific shopping mall an hour from the school you went to than the one you normally went to prior to XQ's formation."

"Which direction?"

"If you go there and then the shopping mall in question you'll be approaching from the south instead of the north, and if you get lucky with both traffic and lights you can possibly make it within a third of the time it normally takes from the other direction. I'm uploading the exact location to your scouter now; while both girls in question normally work there, they both got today off, and the one whose hair is part red is even in her signature flip-flops today, for the weather there is warmer than normal."

"I take it both of them have two colors in their hair, and one of them is the same. Since you said 'part red' i'm guessing they're not normal redheads."

"You would be correct, the shared color is actually a different shade of your elder sisters' hair color."

"So, two normal blondes, then. Do you know any specifics about the store you're referring to, though?"

"Actually yes. It sells the same heels you and Anise were both wearing three days ago when you set off the massive light burst."

"Cool. Thanks for the heads-up." Jet said as the figure spontaneously vanished.

"Girls," i spoke up, "we better get ready to go. Lily, put something less revealing on, i can see your bare ass under that skirt. Tequila, get that dildo out of your cleavage, someone might take it the wrong way. Rico, since the weather's nice enough you can wear those sandals, but at least get something a little more conservative on. Natsume, you're good, at least you're the only girl who was dressed conservatively when i got here."

"Hey, i AM only eleven right now and the others are at least 15." the pearl-pink-haired girl said as everyone else (including Kazuya) headed to their rooms.

First back was Nano, who only went to the next room over to change her form (almost forgot she had THAT ability); she now looked to be about fifteen, clad in a sky blue jacket she was wearing closed, plus jeans and black UGG boots. Kahlua was next, in a tank top, sweatpants, and her original two-inch-heel thigh boots (she had bought a new pair of the original after i fetishized the first such pair). Then Rico returned, still locked in the very extreme pink ankle-strap sandals Jet had given her three days ago but now with an orange tube top and a much longer version of her original skirt. Kazuya followed behind her, still in the same heels from earlier (with the same stockings), but now in a t-shirt and jeans (he told me that those in Jet's home dimension were unaware of his new gender status and wanted to play it safe, with his jeans being wide enough to allow him to put them on without having to take off the heels). Tequila then hobbled in, which i assumed was as she was still wearing her ballet boots with a different, longer tube dress that was more conservative. Thankfully she no longer had the dildo in her cleavage (but part of me was wondering if she had transferred it into either her pussy or ass and her panties were keeping it in place).

Lily, about two minutes behind Tequila, was the last person to make it back. Her outfit had been changed quite considerably, but not in the direction i expected it to. A bright pink corset under a black leather biker jacket covered her upper body, accompanied by fingerless gloves very similar to the jacket in material. On her legs were this particularly tight pair of light blue skinny jeans, with the ends rolled up enough to reveal the entirety of this unbelieveably sexy pair of black platform stiletto ankle boots.

If that wasn't enough, she had locked them on with a pair of locking cuffs positioned so that they still didn't deter from the ankle boots' beauty; heck, they only made them even hotter. In fact, if i had to pick between any of the boots the others were wearing Lily's pair, regardless of whether the locking cuffs came with them or not, would be the top pick outright, followed by Tequila's ballet boots, and Kahlua narrowly over Nano primarily due to the two inch heel her boots have.

"Okay, here's how we're gonna split up in terms of transportation. Anise, you'll be riding shotgun with me 'cause of your dress."

"The riding shotgun aspect is 'cause of the dress, right?" i asked.

"Duh, of course it is. By having you ride shotgun you have more room for that sexy dress to flow out into, especially since the back seat will be Rico, Lily, and Kazuya. The others will be in the other car."

"I'm driving!" Kahlua suddenly piped up.

"Why you, though?" Tequila asked. "I'm the same age as you, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're still wearing those ballet boots; sure, my own boots are high heeled as well but they're much lower, it'll be easier for me to drive in my boots than you in yours."

"You got me there."

"Besides, Natsume's only 11 right now and there's a chance Nano accidentally changes into a form that's too young to drive."

"Anise's XQ habits have been rubbing off on you, haven't they?"

"HEY, I'M RIGHT HERE YOU TWO!" i shouted at that last remark. My door to the car, a Chevrolet Impala, was open but i hadn't started getting in yet. The door to the seat immediately behind me was also open, but not as much; despite that, from where the others were they could still clearly see the entirety of one of Lily's uber-sexy ankle boots from underneath it.

Once everyone was in their vehicles the ride started, Jet opening a rift portal to help get us to his home dimension.

The first thing we saw was a huge building on the left side; it was at this moment that i realized hockey season was about to start, it was very early October.

Why? Said building was First Arena, home ice for the ECHL's Elmira Jackals. And since it was on the left side i asumed we were headed for the address Jet had been given.

I was proven right when, three blocks later, a McDonald's restaurant came into view on the right-hand side. It was here that the two cars pulled in, a red Nissan to our left in the handicap space.

Jet, i noticed, had opted to wear some black Nike sneakers today, perhaps due to the Nissan somehow being familiar to him. He also had a box of Skip-Bo cards in his jacket pocket.

"So, this is the place?" Rico, slightly hobbled due to her still being locked in the extreme stiletto sandals, asked.

"Sure is. Follow me, everyone." Jet said. Despite Rico and Tequila still wearing their respective very extreme high heels, there were no mishaps on the way in. We got in line, right behind an older male whose left leg looked like it wasn't in very good shape.

In the event he recognized Jet and asked about me i had decided to wear the wedding ring Jet bought me.

Turned out to be the right choice, as Jet and i both took seats at the same handicap table as the other male.

"It's been a while Jet." he said.

"Sure has, Rick." Jet responded. "Last time i was this direction Maryclaire left with me. She's actually one of my Bond's Deltas, along with a younger teammate of my primary Alpha wife Anise here."

"What's with your left leg?" i curiously asked him as i flashed the ring. It was then that i realized why he had parked in the handicap spot; his lower left leg had been amputated.

Tequila chose that moment to take a seat at a nearby table.

"You one of her teammates?" Rick asked her.

"Yeah, but not the one Jet's referring to; Anise is actually younger than me. Name's Tyra Michaels; my blonde twin Kendra's still in line."

I could understand why she and Kahlua were using different names, their real ones were based on alcoholic drinks. And the twin sisters aspect would help hide the fact they were originally sharing the same body.

Nano then walked up, with Rico (for some reason most likely related to her heels) floating behind her. They decided to pick a different table.

"Those two," i started as Rick opened his mouth, "are Nikita Perkins, the sky-blue-haired one, age unknown, and Arielle Sakuraba, younger than me but not as much as the teammate Jet was referring to. Arielle's heels were originally one of Jet's many extras of that particular pair."

Tuesday night, according to what the mysterious figure who had us come here said, was when Jet and i agreed on how to compose his collection of shoes. Pairs such as his Ice Star pumps, one overall was enough. Others, such as the sandals he gave Rico or pairs that came in multiple colors, one per color was enough but spares were allowed for scenarios such as how Rico got her pair.

The rest, which included 'UMI' as well as Lily's ankle boots?

'Maximum quantity' didn't exist.

Speaking of Lily, she walked up to our table, though with a chair from one nearby as Natsume followed her.

"You one of Jet's friends?" the eleven-year-old asked Rick, who nodded. "Natsume Izayoi, the Delta that Jet and Anise were referring to. Haven't officially Bonded with him yet, but the age difference makes why understandable. The dark-blue-haired girl with me is Lily C. Stewart, third-eldest of the team; like Anise said earlier, we don't know Nikita's exact age."

"An all-girls team?"

"Not quite. We have two male teammates, one of whom came with us." Lily said, just as Kazuya (who i now noticed had a backpack with him) walked up.

"Dang, Jet, seems like you managed to get one of them to have the same gender status you do." Rick said when he noticed Kazuya's heels.

"It was Kazuya who bought Anise the bridal gown she wore on Tuesday, with the massive light burst that resulted from it being why i brought her and her teammates here; like when i left with Maryclaire last time i was down this way there's a girl whose been revealed to be another of my Bond's members. It's a 4-Omega, rarest sub-type."

"Who told you which sub-type you got?!" i asked, shocked at this revelation.

"I did, while you were changing into the bridal gown i bought you." Kazuya answered in Jet's place. "And Jet, it's two girls, not one."

Right when Kazuya said this a blonde/redhead hybrid stopped near us.

"So you're the one my twin sister Brooke's been going on about the past three days." she said. It was at this moment that i realized this 'Brooke' girl was the one taking advantage of the nicer-than-normal weather to wear flip-flops.

"Someone mention me?" a female voice spoke up; glancing at the door we had entered through i saw two girls, one the blonde/redhead hybrid Brooke, her black-and-pink flip-flops the sexiest pair behind Hollie's silver Old Navy pair i've seen (and i've seen a lot even before joining XQ). Alongside her was a blonde/blunette hybrid wearing this sexy pair of electric blue extreme stiletto slides, which i assumed was the other Bond girl we came here for.

Somehow, despite the combination of those heels, Brooke's flip-flops, and Lily's platform stiletto ankle boots i STILL wasn't wet. Thankfully, though, Jet hadn't attempted to get flirty with me, partly because of my dress.

" _You hid that dildo up one of your holes didn't you Tyra?_ " i telepathically asked the purple-haired girl when she shifted in her seat.

The scarlet blush that erupted on her face gave me all the proof i needed to confirm she had.

"OH MY GOD LILY, THOSE ANKLE BOOTS ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!" the blonde/blunette hybrid squealed like an anime schoolgirl before Rick could ask what i telepathically asked Tyra about.

"Thanks. Your heels are quite cute as well."

"True, but not as much as yours. Name's Kaili, by the way. Also, i'm surprised that both of your dual-gendered buddies opted for male outfits despite the brown-haired one wearing heels."

"Kazuya, did you slip one of _those_ outfits in your backpack before we left?" Tyra asked.

"Actually no, since the next stop after this is that shopping mall there's bound to be a few electronics stores there; the backpack's to protect anything i might buy there from the elements. Besides, i have no need to go that way when Arielle's got it covered for me to go along with her Jet-given heels."

"Did i hear that correctly?" yet another new female voice asked; same door again, but now it was the Moon Angels, all dressed conservatively (which for Ranpha was quite surprising).

With the exception of Milfie, wearing identical pink locking-ankle-strap extreme stiletto sandals as her little sister.

"You heard correctly Maranda, Jet was originally in this exact pair i'm in but gave them to me in switching to the same peep-toe pumps Anise wore with her bridal gown." Arielle stated.

Almost instantly Maranda, with a speed only Hollie and i could normally manage in such heels, glomped Jet.

The kiss she gave him ended up releasing THREE pulses of golden light simultaneously, thus saving Brooke and the now-identified Kaili the trouble of doing so themselves. Natsume then pushed her seat from the table to allow Jet and Rick to teach me and Lily how to play Skip-Bo.

"You sure got a really busty Alpha there, Jet." Rick said partway through, Lily having gotten quite a jump as luck was then on her side.

"She actually got a particularly strong variant of the Breast Enhancement Accelerator, it just wasn't until Tuesday that i learned of it. This hyper-busty form she's in is her true form, when i first met her it was after she got a power boost strong enough to shut it down."

"Believe me, i was shocked when i learned that. It was when Kazuya mentioned Jet's Bond with Anise elsewhere i tried to convince him to take advantage of it and help her get used to having intimate activity with a male who can wear heels; wasn't successful, though." Forte spoke up from just to Natsume's left.

"Good thing he didn't, he could've gotten two Bonds mixed up." a new voice (ANOTHER female) spoke up. Same door AGAIN; this time Jet's elder twin sisters, my own twin (now with a far larger bust than before) in tow, had joined us.

"Adrienne, when did your bust get so big so quickly?" i asked.

"Tuesday; unlike you my true form stayed dormant until then, hence why we looked so similar before Team Vexus' attack with you using your post-power boost form. I actually got the basic version of that effect, which should explain the current size difference."

"Just about to ask about it." Ranpha said. "But what do you mean about a potential Bond mix-up?"

"Since Anise and i are identical twins, let's just say the mix-up would've flipped Jet and Kazuya around."

I couldn't believe it! My own twin just revealed herself to be Kazuya's Bond girl.

It was at that moment that Adrienne noticed Kazuya was wearing heels.

"Oh, Kazuya, since it looks like you now have the same gender status as Jet to go with your long hair, expect me to make you dress as a girl a lot." she flirtatiously said as she leaned close to him.

"Why else do you think that after the mishap with Lily behind me getting said hair length i've mainly done so?" Kazuya nonchalantly asked. I suddenly started feeling close to fainting, and i would have if not for -

"WHAM BAM, COUNT 'EM!" Lily yelled out as she slammed her final Stock Card onto a stack in the middle. Hollie then threw eight XQ armbands. Maranda, Natsume, Brooke, and Kaili i could understand since they were four of potentially _**MILLIONS**_ of other girls i'd be sharing Jet with. Adrienne and Arielle were also understandable, due to their sisters being two of Jet's many girls (Adrienne via myself), with Kazuya getting one of his own for Adrienne's revelation that he was her Bond mate.

I did NOT expect Lily to get the last one, though i partially wondered if it had something to do with her drop-dead-gorgeous black platform stiletto ankle boots.

At this point Kazuya left the group with Adrienne and Jet's sisters (Hollie revealing that Lily's ankle boots had nothing to do with why she got the last armband, instead it was her leading me to join the Star Hawx while simultaneously confirming that both Rochelle and Jet's brother Storm had crushes on each other and didn't know of the other's), while the rest of us climbed into the cars to go to the next stop. Maranda (i was starting to get used to using the others' 'Main World' names, though both me and Natsume had no intention of copying such a move) took Kazuya's place in my vehicle alongside Arielle and Lily; because i had somehow perfectly pulled off Jet's energy pillar trick to change to my favorite tube top (under my worn-open XQ jacket, having switched to my post-power boost form) and my own jeans (i had opted not to change heels) Milfie actually took Lily's seat, with me inbetween the siblings so Lily could do this ride showing off her locked-on uber-sexy ankle boots.

What i didn't expect was for Maranda and Arielle to take advantage of the seating change to sit in a way that their legs, with their equally locked-on identical pink very extreme stiletto sandals, were on my lap. Not that i minded; heck, my ride was the most eventful of everyone in my vehicle since i was spending it staring at three pairs of very sexy high heels. I even spent some time licking the heels of Maranda's, knowing that she was one i would be sharing Jet with and not Arielle. Boy, did doing so give Maranda this cute blush on her face.

"I knew wearing these heels was the right decision." she said in a shy tone.

"Damn Maranda, i had no idea you were a fetish heel slut." Lily flirtatiously said, causing me to soak my panties (apparantly i hadn't known but my earlier strapless dress was enchanted to keep me dry).

"LILY NOT IN FRONT OF HER SISTER!" i yelled, a scarlet blush on my face. I was okay with Maranda liking extreme heels so much, but the actual extent of it was something Arielle didn't need to know.

Thankfully, before Lily could embarrass Arielle further, we pulled into the parking lot of the shopping mall mentioned earlier. Much like the norm for such a place, it was seriously crowded.

Jet, using Ice Star's motion sensor on his scouter, was able to lead us to the destination without running into anyone; along the way i noticed Brooke had also joined, for she had taken Kahlua's place behind the wheel of their vehicle. Their group split from the rest of us at a GameStop we passed, most likely to help Natsume get used to playing video games.

Didn't see Kazuya anywhere, but i recognized the Ferrari F50 Adrienne recently bought in the parking lot; with the door we entered i assumed they may've been in the food court for the arcade that happened to be up there.

It was right when we got close to a major store as well as a RadioShack that Jet deactivated the device on his right arm's Portable Storage System (he's a lefty, why else would it be there?), indicating we were at the destination.

Lily, for some reason, had the same grin on her face that i had when having Kazuya join the team in the dorm. The destination turned out to be a Payless store.

Since we had stopped walking i now noticed Jet had changed to a pair of black flip-flops (when the heck did he even do that without me noticing before?); while i understood why, the chances of such an occurrance were quite low as it WAS early October. It was usually at this time of year that such stores started stocking more boots than sandals.

Little did i know that such a normal aspect and Lily's copying my Tuesday smirk were connected.

"Ah, Miss Stewart, nice to see you again." one of the employees said when she saw the dark-blue-haired knight. "And you brought some teammates, too."

"Yeah, just not the same team you're thinking of." Lily piped up, pulling back her jacket's left sleeve to reveal her XQ armband.

"Wait, which ones are from the Rune Angels?" one asked.

"Only Anise and Arielle, though Maranda, Arielle's older sister, is from the Moon Angels that preceded my team. Jet's not even from my home multiverse."

"Oh, Jet, didn't realize you were with them, i was expecting you to be a little taller."

"Figured this way would be the safer choice, 'cause if i decide to try on any new heels no matter how low the heel is my height in them will be higher than in my current shoes."

"Exactly how i view such shopping, hon." i said, flashing the ring he bought me.

"Seems we're alike in more ways than one regarding high heels." Jet said as he ruffled my hair.

"No wonder i was picked as your primary Alpha." i said, blushing. I then turned to Lily with a question.

"Lily, when did you previously come here?" All i got in response was a return of the grin she had earlier.

"Where else do you think i bought my ankle boots? Don't think i didn't notice you staring at them earlier; that's why i called shotgun after you shifted from that dress you wore in your true form to your current look."

"As soon as she did Arielle and i agreed to have you sit between us so we could add our own heels to your experience on the ride here." Maranda added, giggling. "Sure, our matching pairs are too extreme for a store like this, but with how much you and Jet really love heels there was no way i'd resist wearing mine."

"If only Lily didn't make that comment she did about your own love of such extreme heels when Anise decided to take advantage of the positioning and you activating your Bond slot earlier." Arielle muttered, a scarlet blush engulfing her cheeks. It was then that Jet, now in this cute black platform pump, returned (we were thankfully still in the store, indicating that Jet was only trying said heels on), carrying two boxes with him.

Both of which contained the very ankle boots Lily was locked in, only minus the cuffs with which hers were locked on. Taking one of the boxes, i walked to the nearest seat to try the stunning ankle boots on.

Jet's flip-flops were sitting right next to that very seat, as was the box from which the platform pumps he was currently trying on were.

"You're not gonna try your pair of these ankle boots on?" i asked Jet when he doffed the pumps in favor of the flip-flops he originally got here in.

"Already did, actually." he answered. "I actually put them on here, then changed from them to the pumps when i found their location; you were too busy talking to Lily with your back to me that i was able to pull off the move without you knowing. That and the carpeted floor, which masked the normal sounds harder floors cause stiletto heels to make."

"True thing, the floor part, the fact my original pumps, these hot ankle boots, and the Sakuraba sisters' sandals are all stilettos kept me from realizing you had changed to those flip-flops before we got here until we stopped at this place. I didn't even know Lily had even been to this place before."

"Quite surprising, right? Turns out she had copied the rift portal trick, got my home dimension's rift code, and it's thanks to her that those ankle boots as well as the peep-toe pumps you nicknamed 'UMI' have been added to XJR's design array in his 'Legacy' class."

Once i finished trying on the ankle boots (as well as a different sexy platform pump that i copied Jet's straight from the ankle boots change with) i put my original peep-toe ankle-strap pumps back on before paying for the two new pairs of heels; at this point Tyra's group met back up with us.

It was then that i noticed Vanilla and Chitose had joined the group, both in some seriously extreme heels (neither of which i noticed before); Vanilla's were black locking-ankle-strap 20cm stiletto non-platform pumps while Chitose wore a red non-locking version of the sandals Maranda and Arielle had on. Proceeding to the second floor i took a glance into the arcade; sure enough Adrienne (having also reverted to her less busty form along with a more casual outfit) and Kazuya (who i noticed was holding an Xbox 360 box, having apparantly won the console in one of the games, before activating his left arm's newly-equipped Portable Storage System to put the console in) were there. The main reason i was up there, though, was because once i saw them Lily promptly pulled me into the restroom down a hallway on the opposite side, where she had me change into my new ankle boots before handing me a second pair of the cuffs she locked her pair on with.

Upon reaching the parking lot i saw Jet digitize the Impala in favor of a van; i knew he could launch holo versions of game discs to summon a needed vehicle, but i didn't expect NASCAR '08 to be the game from which the Impala came from. Then again, the Impala was Chevy's NASCAR Cup Series vehicle at the time, which made it slightly less surprising. Adrienne then got into her Ferrari, alongside Forte this time (as part of the vehicle switch Jet executed Kazuya shifted to my group, he and Lily - who i now noticed was wearing her ankle boots with the stockings she had worn before the change - copying the move that put me in my current outfit to change back into their French maid dresses, Lily revealing she still wore her original thong), and after Brooke left with her group (minus Tyra) the rest of us started boarding the new vehicle.

This time Kazuya called shotgun; i was again in the middle of the back-most seat, facing Arielle (her outfit unchanged), who had Lily and Tyra (the reason Tyra switched groups was to reveal which hole her earlier dildo had been put in, having shifted into a tube dress even skimpier than Arielle's first one) flanking her. Heck, there were nine of us in a circle in the back (this van was apparantly a special one Jet had been given access to), as besides Arielle, Lily, Tyra, and myself, we had Maranda, Vanilla, Chitose, and two new girls i was unfamiliar with; of the other eight only Lily wore modest-instep heels in the form of her locked-on uber-sexy black platform stiletto ankle boots, the lowest instep of the others went to the locked-on glittery pink pumps one of the unknowns had on, at the full centimeter mark immediately above that of Jet's Ice Star pair.

Once we were on the road Tyra was first to make a move to put her sexy heels on my lap; only difference here was that she lifted her legs up so high her bare butt flashed from under her skimpy tube dress. She did have a dildo up her butt, but more than twice the thickness of the one that i now learned had been in her cleavage the entire time, just invisible. Couldn't believe she had managed to outsmart me there. Next to make such a move, once Tyra's legs were in place on my lap, was the other, higher-heeled unknown (she revealed her name as Julie Azeat, clarifying that we were related through the Bond), in white 20cm ankle-strap stiletto pumps with her ankles tied together. Then it was Arielle, this time angling her legs to have me lick the heels of HER sandals like i had done on the ride up with Maranda's, before lifting them even further up so Julie could get a turn to have my tongue work on her pumps, and once they finished and were in position Maranda made her move, getting her second turn (her first was on the ride up). When Maranda finished the other unknown (whose name was Tiffany Blake) got a turn for her glittery pumps, then Chitose and Vanilla made theirs together (i made sure both of their heels got a turn), and finally Lily, her seat closer than the others to ensure i could reach the entirety of her stunning ankle boots (including the locked cuffs keeping her in them).

It was once we got back to the dorm that i realized why Tyra went first knowing the others intended to have me work my tongue on their shoes' heels (Lily's closeness in her ankle boots seeing me go up to full-on making out like i would with Jet). Making me strip down to just my new locked-on ankle boots followed by activating my true form again, she used some of her magic to transform the choker i was wearing into a collar (thankfully it wasn't my favorite one, which i had left in my room in XQ's base); once i was on my hands and knees i felt a massive dildo enter my pussy. It turned out to be a twin-piston double-ended one with Lily (whose change back to her hyper-skimpy French maid dress didn't include the extreme sandals considering just how sexy her (and now mine as well) ankle boots really were) having the other end up her own cunt. This positioning ended up having me give Tyra's ballet boots the same treatment i gave Lily's ankle boots (Lily returning her turn on my own pair) as me and her both got our pussies roughly fucked senseless by the unique dildo.

What i didn't know was that all of this was making me way stronger.

It was with good timing, though, for the unknown Dark Vector female controlling Team Vexus was about to get bolder with her schemes, and the added power would help me big-time.

* * *

 _Doven's POV_

 _GX multiverse, Orre region, Pokemon world_

 _About the same time_

A group of zoomers raced through the canyon below me as i lay on my tummy sketching a new device i intended to work on. Smirking to myself under my pink visored helmet, i felt the device was coming along quite nicely for still being in the sketch stage.

I'm sure some of you are wondering why i'm dressed the way i currently am in a desert environment like the Orre region. Well, the outfit in question is the default female Cipher uniform, consisting of the pink helmet with a purple bodysuit paired with pink gloves and pink thigh-high stiletto boots. Personally the boots were the best part, i just wished they came with insteps over four and a half inches. Hell, i really wanted a pair with an instep of at least six inches, preferably non-platform like the default Cipher ones. Call me a fetish boot slut if you want, i'm perfectly fine with it. Extreme heel boots, especially thigh-highs, are my number one choice in terms of shoes; hell, i've even worn ultra-tight thigh high ballets in trying to satisfy my unquenchable fetish.

Anywho, my current sketch complete for now, i closed my sketchbook and proceeded to stand up on my four-and-a-half-inch non-platform thigh-high stilettos. Between them and the dildos up my holes (five really big ones, two up my cunt and three in the ass), plus a very strong three-prong vibrator on my clit and nipples, i was beyond aroused as i wetly returned to Cipher's base.

When i got there, though, i saw Hannah, helmetless, with this wicked smirk on her face. In her hand was one of my keychains.

The emblem on one of the charms on it confirmed my worst fear. My secret was out; Hannah had discovered i was actually an infiltrator for the much more sinister Dark Vector. Hovering just inches from her left ear was one of her drones; it was thanks to them that she became suspicious of me and that specific keychain gave her the evidence she needed to confirm her suspicions.

Thankfully i had already packed everything of mine up in case this very scenario happened, but in hindsight i thought it would be an accidental Team Vexus run-in or Nella ratting me out in one of her stints where she had overpowered my amulet; because of it i had left that keychain where Hannah could find it.

"You told him, didn't you? i asked her with a calmness she didn't expect.

"Did you seriously think you could get away with the Dark Vector's mission undetected?" she questioned back teasingly as she held my keychain out of reach. "And what about all of those extreme-heeled boots you've worn outside of your uniform?"

"The latter's because i can't keep my fetish for them under control; not even my current sex toy setup with those ultra-tight thigh-high ballets could satisfy it enough. I'm a fetish boot slut, i'll admit it, i just love extreme-heeled boots, especially thigh-high ones, so much."

"So basically you're like Maranda Sakuraba, only specifically oriented towards boots."

"Who?"

"If your amulets have cameras allowing you to watch what goes on, if you saw an orange-haired girl amongst a group including Jet, the orangette is Maranda's little sister Arielle. Maranda also enjoys wearing extreme heels, but her collection of them is more style-expansive than your boot-centered one. What surprised me was how bare your room was when i found this."

"I was kinda expecting something like this to happen, but in hindsight i assumed Nella would've been directly involved in some way. But how is it you - oh, right, you've helped Jet and his group before. Can you let me get my stuff, though? If _they_ know of my true allegiance i'm about to be kicked out, i'd rather have my stuff with me when i do leave."

"Sure, but i wanna do one thing with you first, though." Hannah said.

"What?" i asked her, curious as to her bizarre request.

"How wet are you right now?" she flirtatiously questioned. "I wanna see if i might be able to adequately satisfy your fetish. Get your stuff and meet me two miles west of here."

She knew my fetish was unquenchable, i told her that, but she's hoping the level is a low one. Honestly i am too, if the rest of my true team, including the pain in my ass Dave Harris, knew of one of my deeper secrets my only shot at eliminating the unquenchability of my fetish would be with Jet and his group as a sex slave.

Thank goodness i was so familiar with the base, it took me less than three minutes to reach my room. A note was taped to the door, which i read first before going in. While i wasn't surprised at all about no longer being one of them, the bit telling me i could keep the gloves as well as a special custom-made thigh boot more compatible with how much of a fetish boot slut i was really came as a shock. Opening the door i proceeded to remove the Cipher uniform.

First off came the gloves (i had to remove them, the helmet and the four-and-a-half-inch stilettos first to get the bodysuit off), followed by the helmet, then the boots, and finally the bodysuit. I then promptly put the gloves back on while setting the rest of the uniform on the bed (at which point i saw a non-platform seven inch stiletto thigh boot that, other than the taller heel, was identical to the freshly-doffed four-and-a-half-inch pair). After that i picked up the new extreme-heeled replacement to my original Cipher thigh boots, but put them into one of my cases and instead donned my ultra-tight thigh-high ballets. Not bothering to put anything else on and jamming a fourth large dildo up my butt while increasing the intensity of my vibrators i activated a spell to warp my stuff to my true base of operations before walking out to meet Hannah.

Sure enough, two miles west of Cipher's base was where she was waiting for me, standing next to this seriously rough fucking machine while clad in her own thigh-high ballets and a strap-on with this really big dildo on it. She had me sit so the giga-dildo on the fucking machine went up my already crowded ass, then silenced me with a special throatfucking ring gag that would allow me to work my tongue on her ballets while her dildo punished my cunt, my special gag raped my throat, and the machine ravaged my ass. I even turned the vibrators straight to their highest intensity.

Unfortunately, when i got back to my true base i started feeling like my skin was literally aflame; i wasn't THAT hot before my little punishing fucking from Hannah, indicating my fetish was too strong. But as i was no longer on Cipher i had more time to spend trying to hopefully quench my fetish, just as long as Team Vexus could keep themselves busy enough to give me the time.

Little did i know Anise had gained a serious power boost, making her even more of a threat.


End file.
